Another Piece of Gold In Neverland
by c.cook13
Summary: Avery, Gold, Emma, The Charmings, Hook and Regina all set off to Neverland to rescue Henry. Neverland is a dark place, where the past will always find you. Avery needs to overcome that, her comrades, and her family lineage to save Henry from becoming a lost boy. Danger lurks, nothing is more dangerous like the enemy knowing you. And Pan knows Avery. S.3 Another Piece of Gold Saga!
1. Chapter 1

**HEELLLOO!**

**First off: I still don't own OUaT!**

**This installment will be my favorite.. I can tell, only because of the characters in the show are the same but different in a bit of a darker way. Fighting for a common goal.**

**Avery will become darker, because she knows Pan, and she knows Pan knows her.. that terrifies her, the have a past, that boy that knows so much, has Henry. **

**Neverland is a place where Imagination runs wild, Magic is at its strongest, and the past comes back to haunt you. **

**Avery will struggle, and you'll see war Avery, nice Avery, and true to "Gold" form Avery!**

**BBUUTT.. Here we go!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The ship bolted through the sea of light and color at a pace that pushed Avery against the rigging of the ropes, she held on tightly. The entire ship lurched, becoming air borne, then came crashing onto the sea, splashing water up along the sides.

"Well.. Going through a magic bean portal is now off my list." Avery said.

"Yes, now Averianna Rose get off the rigging." Her father said, and he was once again ignored.

"Is that it?" Emma said, directing towards the mist covered island in their horizon.

"Aye.. Neverland." Hook said from the helm. Avery held onto the rigging, back to the other passengers on board. Her eyes were locked onto the island, Avery had been everywhere, and being as old as she was, her childhood hardly ever haunted her like most people. But Neverland changes everything, Neverland haunts her, and she was standing at the island's threshold. In the background she could hear the other's talking.

"Why are we slowing down?" Regina said to Hook. "In case you didn't know, my son's life is in danger."

"Oh.. I know." Hook said. "The plan is to said to the far side of the island, link up with the widest part of the river. Sail through and take Pan by surprise." Avery scoffed to herself. Peter.. surprised. Avery was more likely to become a fairy than Hook would surprising Pan with that plan. She listened back when her name was heard.

"Greg Mendell said something funny to me. He said I am a villain.. and that villains don't get happy endings. Do you believe that?"

"I hope not.. then we've wasted our lives."

"Well.. Avery seems to be getting her happy ending with the cricket, so I don't think our lives were wasted, if she can have a happy ending."

"I don't think Avery is a villain." Hook responded. Then she heard Snow talking with Emma.

"Listen, Emma.. Everything that has happened.. Neal and Henry.. Its not your fault."

"I know.." Emma said quietly. "Its yours." Avery resisted turning around. "All of this happened because I listened to you." Avery had to agree. "You say good always wins? Well it doesn't. Okay? I didn't grow up in a fairy tale world, and my experiences were different. The only person who seems to understand me, and only person who believed in me was Avery." Avery drifted from the conversation until she heard Emma yelling. " How can you two be so infuriatingly optimistic?! Since you two have gotten your memories your lives have sucked! And Now I've lost Henry and Neal and countless other people! Now I am stuck in Neverland with Hook and Rumpelstiltskin and a magic-less Avery." Avery looked at her wrist and sigh, then she felt something. This was Neverland, and she smiled.

"We will find Henry." Snow said.

"No.. You won't." came her father's voice.

"Yes. what a great use of our time.. a wardrobe change." Hook said, Avery turned around to see her father, a mixture of Mr. Gold in the Dark One's clothing.

"I do hope you brought my Jewels then Papa." Avery rolled her eyes. He gave her a look, asking if she was still upset about him being obsessed over Lacy and for Neal, she didn't have to answer the question.

"I'm going to go and get Henry." her father said.

"We agreed we would get him together." Regina said.

"Actually we made no such agreement." her father replied, he's right, they didn't.

"Why are you doing this?" Emma asked.

"Because I want to succeed."

"What makes you think I'd fail?" Emma spat at him.

"How could you not? you don't believe. In your parents, in magic, or even yourself." Gold said.

"I fought a dragon, I think I believe."

"In only what's been shown to you." He said. "When have you ever taken a real leap of faith? Where there was absolutely no proof. I've known you a long time Ms. Swann, and despite everything you've been through, you're still that bailsbonds person.. looking for evidence. Dearie, that's not going to work here in Neverland."

"I'll do whatever it takes." Emma said, getting in a fighting stance.

"Well.. now you just need someone to tell you what that is.. This is no place for hand holding." he leaned towards her. "Neverland is a place where imagination runs wild. Sadly dearie, yours doesn't." he spun his cane, and he was gone before it hit the deck.

"He's right Emma.." Avery started, receiving a strong glare from Emma. "This place is different from any place you know. Its more unbelievable than the enchanted forest, and its definitely stranger than the world you know." she hopped down onto the actual deck. "Its alright, you'll learn. And you have me. And Neverland isn't just where imagination runs wild, but it is the birthplace of magic. Where it originates," Avery held her wrist with the bracelet up, and slowly made a fist. It started to glow and became red hot. "where it is strongest." the bracelet melted and dropped from her wrist with a thud. "We'll be fine." Emma looked at her, nodded in a nice for the situation. Hook came up to her.

"That was your mothers."

"That you let Greg and Tamara change into a magic blocking device.. do you know what goes into doing something like that?" he shook his head. "they take it about and gut it." she smiled.

"So..." Hook quickly changed the subject. "you have been quiet, obviously from spending sometime in Neverland." he was looking for a story, a story that Avery was not ready to tell anyone, let alone him.

"Would it shock you if Daddy and I had house here.. you know, for holiday." Avery spouted sarcastically.

"Listen.. Avery.. I knew your brother for a while and-"

"Probably longer than I did." Avery said. "And that hurts. Are you finished?"

"Yes.." he looked down. "One last thing," he handed her a key. "to the cabinet in my cabin." he pointed in the direction. "liquor." he walked away, and Avery took up the offer and went into the captains cabin. She found the cabinet and opened it, definitely a lot of liquor, she popped a cork and began to drink. She sat on a chair and looked around. Both her mother and her brother both spend so much time on this ship, maybe in this room, than she had spent with both of them her whole life. But she can't think about that now. She down a bottle and opened another one. Avery took the picture of Henry from her pocket and stared at it.

"I will get you back Henry. everything will be alright." she promised the little bundle in the picture, and she kissed it. She tipped the bottle back, and the whole ship shifted with a deafening thud. "Damnit." she muttered, brushing the liquor off her. She made her way on deck magically.

"What is it? A shark? A Whale?" Emma was screaming.

"You have your parent's optimism Emma.. We have Mermaids." Avery said.

"Have you been drinking?: Regina said, as Avery walked passed her.

"It makes me a better fighter."Avery said back.

"No it doesn't, it just makes you more willing to use your magic, dark magic." Snow said. Avery put a finger to her lips to shush her.

"Mermaids?" Emma said.

"Yes and they are not very docile creatures." Hook said.

"You think?" Charming said. Avery shrugged,

"I like mermaids." Snow gave her a strange look.

"Well I will not be capsized by a bunch of fish!" Charming said, loading a cannon with a caring, rope and chain. He fired, and he netted a mermaid, Emma and Mary Margaret struggled to pull it up.

"Enough of this." Regina said looking at Avery, who shrugged, they both took a side of the ship and shot fire, scaring the mermaids away. "There.. all gone."

"Not all of them." Mary Margaret struggled, and Regina magicked the mermaid on deck. She began gasping and flopping, the mermaid looked and Avery and recognized her, Avery could just tell.

"Get that thing off my ship!" Hook screamed.

"No.. Now we have a hostage." Regina said. The mermaid kept staring at Avery, and mouthed 'Averianna'.

"I actually agree with Hook." Charming said, the mermaid mouthed Avery's name again.

"Get it off!" Avery said, looking at Regina.

"That thing just tried to kill us." Charming said.

"And maybe we should find out why." Regina said.

"Because there is a ship in her waters, and because they like men. They will strip a man to the bone." Chraming looked a little appalled. "Hang on to your hope Charming, mermaids will take everything else." Avery added.

"So you want to torture her?" Snow said.

"If it helps." Regina said. Then at that moment, the mermaid took a shell and blew a horn noise.

"What the hell was that?!"

"A warning, free me or die." the mermaid said.

"Who did you call?" Charming asked taking the shell.

"Who cares?! Let her go!" Avery said.

"Maybe if we let her go, she'll be on our side?" Snow said.

"You can never trust a mermaids alliance." Hook said.

"Charming.. I am agreeing with the pirate! Let her go!" Avery said.

"Why so she get her friends to kill us again." Regina said.

"I won't kill you." the mermaid spoke, "You'll kill yourselves. Right Averianna?" she said it. Everyone looked at Avery.

"Stop the storm!" Charming said, he grabbed a sword, "Or die!"

"That's it Charming, filet the bitch!" Regina said.

"CHARMING! Don't kill her!" Avery said. "let her go!" the storm grew worse, and the ship thrusted one way.

"NOW MAY I RESUME KILLING HER?" Regina yelled over the storm.

"NO!" Charming and Snow said.

"Too late!" Regina said, waved her hand and the mermaid turned to wood, the rain came down harder.

"Why would you do that?!" Snow screamed.

"Hook!" Avery said, as a wall of water came towards them, the lightbulb went off in her head. They were causing the storm. She turned back to see both Regina and Snow; Charming and Hook were actively fighting. Emma was struggling at the helm. "Emma!" she went to help. "The storm wasn't the mermaid's doing. Its us!" they looked at each other. "Well them."

"You're right.." Emma screamed. "WE'RE CAUSING THE STORM!" no one was listening to her. Emma jumped on the rigging. "Listen to me!" she was ignored. Avery went over "Love you Swann, but sorry." and pushed Emma overboard.

"EMMA!" Charming and Snow screamed.

"What were you thinking?!" Charming said.

"How COULD you?" Snow screamed at her.

"OH! You all are done fighting and paying attention?!" Avery said. "Do something about it!"  
Charming took his jacket off and tied a rope around him, then jumped in. Within minutes he had Emma and they were pulling them both up. Emma was laid soaking wet on the deck, Avery ran her hand over Emma, and she was alright.

"Thank you Avery.. You got the storm to stop." Emma said.

"Yeah. Of course. You're alright." Avery said.

"You two planned this?" Snow said.

"We had to get you four idiots to pay attention somehow, before you killed. I don't want to die in Neverland." Avery said. "Even for you Snow. This is not a place to die."

"We need to make port, the ship is heavily damaged." Hook said, getting close to land, dropping anchor and lowing the boat. Hook went to row and Avery looked at Hook,

"I got it." Avery said, and waved her hand.

"Thanks love." Hook said. They made landfall in seconds, but right before landing on the sand and rowed the rest of the way.

"I don't know why we aren't going with the original plan? I can repair the ship with my magic." Regina said.

"No. I think we have had enough of magic for today Regina. On this island, just magic isn't enough. Pan knows everything about every grain of sand or soil on this island." Avery said, taking Hook's hook, as he helped her out of the boat.

"Listen.. Gold was right. if we keep acting like this, we won't succeed. There is something we can all contribute if we just work together, take that leap of faith." Emma said, Avery nodded, proud of Emma. "There is a power we all have, a Prince and Princess, an Evil Queen, a Sorceress, and a Pirate, we can all be useful."

"And what's your power savior?" Regina asked smugly.

"I am a mother, who has lost her son." Emma responded defiantly.

"Very good Emma. I am proud." Avery said to her, putting an arm around her. Hook caught up with her.

"I've never thought you were one for fear, what are you afraid of?" he asked.

"I spent a lot of time here Hook, but this is the first time I have set foot on the soil." Avery said, keeping it vague.

"And the mermaid?" he said.

"That mermaid, I don't know." Avery said, walking with the group and looked down, she saw five sets of foot prints, Avery was invisible to Pan.. For now.

* * *

**This chapter.. SOO hard to write. I had actually had another version of this chapter just about finished, then I read some interviews from the creators and Neverland, and I figured.. normal Nice Avery won't do it. I need to strip her to her roots, a little like she was in installment 1.. but more raw.**

**She blames her father for her brother's death, that hurts her, she wants Henry back, she is actually HIDING from Pan, and now she's stuck on an island of people who pretty much all hate each other. **

**But the holiday home comment was pretty funny!**

**Spoiler Alert for upcoming chapters: Pan and Avery's relationship is pretty amazing! You'll see it when Pan finds out she's there a little! Also, Avery will change with Henry a little, everyone always seems to forget that Avery had Henry first, and believe me, she will remind them in Neverland!**

**Thank you all for reading! OHH And don't be afriad to PM me with Flashback requests! Not that I am out, but because sometimes I forget if I uncovered something in Avery's past or not. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Here is a flashback full of cuteness and feels!**

* * *

Avery pulled up to the end of town and met Archie at the edge of it. She smiled at she pulled up to her old friend but with a sickening pang in her pit of her stomach, it had been 18 years into the curse, and the thought of her

loving this man that didn't remember how much he loved her still hurt.

"Avery." he said smiling. "Let me meet him." Avery got out and opened the back door, there was an infant boy sound asleep in the back seat. "Ohh.." he cooed silently. "He's so precious, what's his name?"

"James.. James Richard Gold." Avery said.

"James Gold.. Why James?" he asked, Avery held her breath, he seemed to be lite up. Nothing. Damn.

"Its an old name.. someone in my past." Avery smiled. "I was thinking Richard for his first name, so he could be Rich Gold." They both laughed. Archie pulled something out of his pocket, a camera.

"Take him out, I'll take your picture." Archie said, Avery carefully unbuckled the little bundle from his car seat and stood with him all wrapped up in front of the 'Welcome to Storybrook' sign. Archie snapped the picture and Avery quickly put the baby back in his seat. "Marco has the crib all set up, and I got the Nursery all painted and everything in your place."

"Archie. You guys didn't... How did you, he is only 12 hours old." Avery stood there touched.

"Come on, follow me." He got into his car. Avery got back into her car and obeyed. It took a few minutes, and they pulled up to Avery's place, she checked in the back and James was still asleep, but she knew that it wouldn't last for long. She carried James and Archie had her things, and let her inside. There Marco and Pongo were there, the house was warm and Marco stood up as him and the therapist lead Avery to the Nursery. A beautifully crafted cradle and a lovely mobile hung over it. The walls looked like a story book forest, like a very childish version of the Enchanted Forest, a cartoon version of Avery's home.

"Oh.. Archie.. Marco.. its beautiful!"Avery said. "Look little James. Its your room. Archie and Marco worked so hard to make you the perfect little room." she said to the boy, who woke up, looked around and began to heave, beginning to cry. Avery was ready for it, pulling out a bottle of breast milk, pumped from a woman who donated her milk to the hospital. Avery hoped silently that the curse built enough new, over lactating mothers into the system, so she wouldn't have to give James formula. She stuck the bottle into the little man's mouth, and he was instantly content again.

"Pongo helped too." Archie said, pointing to a paint paw print on the wall. Avery giggled.

"Thank you Pongo.. I think I have some treats for the hard worker. Dog and man." Avery said. the whole time, Archie was taking pictures of Avery's reaction to the nursery, of her feeding the baby, of everything.  
They were sitting on the couch, and Marco was holding James, cooing over the little baby, Archie was still taking pictures, and Avery was relaxing. Pongo kept sniffing James, then he licked his foot, but it was covered by James' onesie. Avery got up, took the camera from Archie and placed it on the table. She then took James and placed him in Archie's arms.

"O-oh Avery. I don't know. I.. I don't think.. I've never done this before." He stammered.

"You're a natural. But support his head.. there we go." Avery coaxed him, and there Archie was , holding James. Avery smiled and took the camera off the table and snapped a picture.

"Here. Avery, get in the picture too." Marco said. Avery sat next to Archie and placed her hand on James' head. They both smiled, and Archie shifted James so he was supported on one of his arms, and put another around Avery. She could have cried, but didn't. She smiled wider and leaned into him. The camera shuttered, and Avery knew, that picture was a keeper. She leaned over and kissed James' little head, when there was a knock on the door. Avery got up and to her horror, it was Regina.

"Averianna.. Good evening.. I hear stories that you brought home a little bundle today." she smiled.

"I did.. My new son, Madame Mayor."Avery kept her shoulders square.

"Well. I am here to meet him-" Regina tried to make her way in, but Avery put her arm forcefully and stopped her from entering.

"I am sorry Regina. But my son is so new that I don't want too many people around him. Marco and Archie practically quarantine themselves." Avery stood nose to nose with Regina.

"Oh.." she purred evilly. "Well congratulations.. I wish you all the happiness." Regina smirked and left, Avery felt a pit in the bottom of stomach.

"Avery.. Are you okay?" Archie asked, Avery took James and held him close.

"Archie.. I don't trust the Mayor. Please.. Don't let me face her alone." she looked at Archie.

"Of course not." Archie said. "But I don't think you have to worry too much." he smiled, he placed a hand on James' head.

* * *

**I hope you all realize who little "James" is.. *cough cough* Henry *cough cough*.**

**Wasn't Archie and Marco so ssswwweeett?**

**Hehehe is was like Archie and Avery were a little family.. for a minute.**

**I hope you enjoyed. **

**And thank you for those who have reviewed the first chapter! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Firstly HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**I decided to update tonight (even though I should be studying ;D) but I will be going out tomorrow night, so tonight it is!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"So.. We are doing this by land, where are we going?" Regina said.

"There is a ridge up there." Avery pointed at the moutain. "There is a ridge there, we'll be able to see Hangman's

Tree from there."

"Hangman's Tree?" Regina sneered.

"Pan's camp. She's right. That is the best place to see everything." Hook said.

"How did you know that?" Regina asked.

"I spent plenty of time here as a child." Avery said, leading the hike, making sure she still did not have any footprints on Neverland. About half way up the mountain, Avery still hadn't said a word to anyone, but she heard them asking questions about Avery's knowledge of Neverland amongst themselves. All of a sudden she saw something in the sky, a shadow streaking across the sky, but it was too big to be Pan's. She knew it was her father's, Avery looked up and saw the glowing eyes looking down at her.

"Avery.. What is it?" Emma asked.

"Nothing.. Just thinking.." Avery said continuing to hike.

"How much time did you spend here?" Emma asked. "With Pan?" she was understandable anxious.

"A lot of time.." Avery said, she looked at Emma, then walked on again.

"I don't see why we had to hike all the way up here, I could have poofed us up in a second." Regina said.

"Because we don't need to be wasting magic, energy, or racking up prices for magic Regina. The price for magic here is steeper than most times." Avery advised. "You can't even handle the price when it's miniscule, there is not much hope you could handle it here."

"Also there are dangers here that we want to avoid. I can help us get past those dangers." Hook said. Avery looked at the pirate.

"Stop agreeing with me." she said.

"There.. Avery and Hook have both been here before, if they say hike, we hike." Emma said. They came across a dreamshade vine, Charming was about to walk right through it.

"Wait." Avery said.

"What?"

"That's dreamshade mate. Its essence is what I used to poison the dark one." Hook said.

"This is what almost killed Gold?" Emma asked.

"Aye.."

"Well I will not be stopped by a bunch of thorns." Charming said stubbornly.

"Its not the thorns Charming, its the sap seeping from them." Avery advised.

"I used a less concentrated form on the dark one, this will kill you much slower.. and more painfully." Hook said.

"We go this way." Charming said, skirting around the plant. Avery gave an exasperated sigh. Even the people she loved were getting on her nerves in this place. They got to the top, and Avery's heart sunk.. the jungle had grown so large in the many years she's been away. She couldn't see Hangman's Tree through the canopy.

"Pan's hideout should be.. umm." Hook said.

"Where?" Regina said.

"The Jungle has grown since I last step foot on the island." Hook said.

"SO this nature walk was for nothing." Regina said. "Anything else to add Avery?" she snapped.

"Yes.. If I push you from this height, I can still make it look like an accident." Avery said, staring out at the dark jungle. The other conversation was drowned out by her thoughts. She caught another glimpse of a shadow, that one was Pan's, it looked at right at her, but kept flying. She felt a hand on her shoulder, it was Emma.

"Come on Avery.. We need to make camp. Hook is right." the blonde and her mother were smiling at her.

"Okay.. Emma.. you know. There isn't anything I wouldn't do to get Henry home.." Avery said, starting to pull her picture out, but stopped herself. She just smiled at Emma, who flashed one back.

"Come on.. We should probably get some rest." As they entered camp, everything was prepared, Avery took a cot set for herself and laid it out a little closer to the fire, and near Emma. The worst part of Neverland was the darkest part of the night here.. When the children cry. Soon enough, everyone was alseep and soon enough the cries began. All Avery could do is curl up, close her eyes and pray for the crying to stop. Avery heard Emma toss and turn, and get up drawing her knife. That was interesting... She could hear the crying too. Avery lay awake, ignoring her attempts to 'wake her up'. This was just something about Neverland that Emma was going to have to get used to, but then she heard talking.. It was Peter. She looked up slowly to look at Peter, he looked right passed her, he couldn't see her. Avery wanted to spring up and keep Emma safe, but she heard her father's voice in her head. Telling her to remain hidden, that she was valuable. She needed to reveal her presence when it was most valuable for the group. Pan wouldn't kill Emma anyway.. He was just sizing her up at this moment. Emma was fine. Avery stayed laying down, breathing slowly, and listening as best as she could to Emma and Pan. When the conversation was done, Emma did the right thing, she woke up the camp.

"Emma.. What is it?" Snow asked.

"Pan.. He.. He was here. He.. he gave me a map. Map to Henry."

"What?" Regina said.

"What is the caviate?" Avery asked. "What does he want from you."

"He says I need to figure out who I am to read it." Emma said.

"We're going to go look for him." Charming said, taking Snow with him. Emma sat there, staring at this blank piece of paper.

"Pan like his games.." Hook said.

"Games? What game? There is nothing there!" Regina said, Emma was staring at the parchment, growing frustrated as well.

"If Pan said there is a map, there is a map. Emma just needs to find it." Avery said.

"I just need to stop denying who I really am.. whatever that mean." Emma gruffed.

"How do we know he won't lead us straight into a trap?" Regina asked.

"He doesn't need to.. This WHOLE island is his bloody trap." Hook said.

"Will you stop complaining Regina? Emma needs to do this. That's what Pan says, and that is what we need to do." Avery said.

"How can you say that?!" Regina said.

"Wisely, derived from previous knowledge." Avery replied calmly.

"Well there is no sign of him anywhere." Charming said, as him and Snow came back.

"I knew there wouldn't be. If he wanted to talk to all of us, he would have, but he only wanted Emma." Avery reasoned.

"Anything on the map?" Snow asked.

"Don't hold your breath.." Regina scoffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't you see? Every moment we spend staring at this map, is a moment we aren't looking for my son!" Regina said.

"Do you have any other ideas?" Emma asked.

"Yes.. Magic." Regina smirked. "If there is something blocking it, I can get through it." Regina reached for the map, Emma slapped her hand pinning it to the stump she was using as a table.

"Regina.. Using magic to cheat Pan would be unwise." Avery said.

"You know you aren't as wise as you seem, not even near your fiancee." Avery glared at her, and Regina backed off, only for a moment.

"She'll get there." Snow said.

"Emma needs to figure it out.." Avery said. "Listen to Pan." she put her hand on Emma's shoulder. "If its a game, you can win. I'll help all I can. I am not too shabby with Pan's games."

"Have you ever won?" Emma asked.

"I thought I had. But standing here on this island again, I am not so sure. But he won't win." Avery said.

"Maybe if you just talk to it.." Snow suggested.

"I think it maybe a little more complicated than that." Hook said.

"Worth a try." Emma said, sitting in the stump.

"Don't hold anything back." Snow said. Emma began her speech.

"I am Henry's mother. I used to live in Boston, and I was a bailbonds person. I am now the Sherrif of Storybrooke." Regina interrupted.

"That election was a sham."

"She outsmarted you. Now shush." Avery said.

"Are we really doing this?" Regina asked again.

"SHUSH!" Avery said again.

"Don't you think.. you're leaving somethings out?" Snow urged her.

" I am the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. Which I guess makes me the product of true love. I was born in the enchanted forest. I was sent to a tree to break a curse" Emma said.

"Which makes you the?" Charming urged her.

"You don't have to be afraid to say it." Snow said.

"Say what?" Hook asked.

"The S word." Regina said. Avery scoffed at the ridiculousness of it.

"I am the savior." Emma said, straightening it up. Everyone but Avery looked in suspense, nothing happened. Of course that wasn't it.. but what could it be.

"I don't get it, I said I was the savior, there is nothing a denied more than that." Emma said.

"Its okay. We'll figure it out." Snow said.

"No you won't!" Regina said, snatching the map.

"Regina!" Snow said.

" I am beginning to think that there isn't a map on here. but that doesn't mean it can't lead us to Henry."

"I thought we agreed that using magic was a bad idea." Charming said. Avery rolled her eyes.

"You're making a mistake." Avery said. Emma began leading them as the paper floated away.

"I guess we are entering the dark jungle." Hook mused.

"You mean the place you told us never to go." Snow said sarcastically.

"That's the one." Hook said back. They began treking, Avery taking up ther rear. She knew they weren't going to find Henry, here was the moment to reveal herself. She knew they were going to face against an angry Pan. That is when Avery would be most valuable.

"Are you ready to thank me?" Regina said.

"Actually yes." Emma said.

"If you had let me do this sooner, maybe we would have found him by now." Regina said, then held out her hand. "Wait. Pan's over there.. I can feel his smugness." Avery rolled her eyes.  
"Well why don't we get it done then? While we still have the element of surprise on our side." Charming said that as he pulled out his sword. The trailed through the camp and it was desserted.

"There is no one here.."

"Maybe your spell was wrong Regina." Snow said.

"Yeah, blame me.. again." Regina spouted back.

"Stow it.. the both of you." Avery said, watching Charming carefully. Emma moved passed him slowly.

"Wait.. is that.. HENRY?" Emma asked Henry, Avery saw a boy in Henry's clothes, but she knew it was Pan.

"Hello Emma." Avery was right.

"You.. where the hell is Henry?" Emma asked forcefully.

"Ahh.. see you broke the rules. Bad form. I expected more from you Captain." Pan gestured to Hook.

"And you will see it." Hook said back.

"Where is my son?" Emma asked again.

"Well I am not telling you.. don't you know? Cheaters never win." he said, at the moment, all the lost boys came from the foliage, weapons and bows pointed at them.

"Careful of their weapons. The are laced with dreamshade." Hook said, Avery knew that was her moment, she stepped in front of everyone.

"Wait!" Pan's conviction waivered and turned to surprise.

"Averianna.." Pan said slowly.

"Hello Peter.. its actually Avery now." Avery said, stepping towards Pan.

"Avery. A much needed improvement." he chuckled.

"What are you-" Hook started, Avery waived her hand and shut him up.

"I wish you were able to do that in the past for me." Pan said.

"I can imagine." the both laughed. Felix stepped forward.

"But why was she hiding from you?" he said in his usual soft voice, he ained his weapon at her.

"Down Felix." Pan said. "You know who Avery is. She's princess of this island.. the one and only lost girl!" he smiled, Avery slapped Felix's weapon down hard enough it slipped from his hand and fell to the jungle floor. "And have I missed her." Pan added.

"Thank you Peter. Listen, the boy you have. He's my nephew. We need him back."

"Nephew?" He questioned. "I thought he was your son. I mean." he smiled. "If my history serves me correctly... You were the first one to hold him after he was born. He was your son, and that picture in your pocket proves me correct." Avery's eyes narrowed.

"In either event, you have him, and I need him back."

"Emma cheated-"

"Yes. But have you forgotten history so quickly.. You do NOT want me as your enemy." Avery hissed. "I make a very bad enemy."

"And that's why I love you so much." Pan said, walking up and kissing her cheek. "And missed you." he gave a signal and the lost boys attack. Avery turned and shot some magic protected Emma and Charming from arrows. When she turned back around, Pan was out of her reach and she turned back to protecting her friends. Hook was in a fast battle with Felix, Avery hoped with every breath that Hook sliced the lost boy. Avery turned and froze a Lost Boy in place.

"Vergo. I thought you knew better.. You grew up in the same village as me." she sent him flying backwards, then there was a whistle and the lost boys retreated.

"Remember the rules Emma. The map will only show you, when you stop denying who you truly are!" Pan said, turning around. "I'll send Henry your regards, Avery. And welcome back to Neverland.. Welcome home! Oh and ask Hook where your mother is buried, as her body was pulled through the portal when he came for the first time!" He laughed as he left.

"You've just made a powerful enemy Pan. I will tear this island and you apart! And Felix.. I will lay your pelt infront of my hearth!" Avery shouted after him.

"Avery calm down." Snow said. Avery turned to Regina.

"And if I EVER said 'don't use magic' again.. Don't. Use. Magic." Avery hissed. "Becasue James will let me mount your head too."

"Avery." Snow said warningly. Hook came over.

"Snow White is right.. you need to-" he went to touch her.

"I will melt your Hook to your body." Avery said, she walked away a bit from the group and screamed, catching the surrounding jungle aflame. She took a deep breath, and walked back tot he group, leading the way back to the camp. Avery liked to stand by the saying 'one can catch more flies with honey than vinegar.', but the had just been blown out of the water. She had thought her and Pan would friends, they were best friends. He was the only friend she had.. for a long time. When they got to the camp everyone was silent. Hook came to sit next to her.

"Not now." she groaned.

"Fine. Not now." he said, but still sat there. Avery looked at her nails, and then her feet. Trying to ignore the tension building up. "Ugh! What do you want to know?" she said to him.

"Honestly. I was having the thought that you tell Emma everything you know about this place and Pan. I just wanted to know about Henry being your son first.."

"I was thinking that too. About Emma." Avery cleared her throat, and pulled out the picture. "In our world. there was something called adoption. Parents take in children that their birth parents can't take care of." she said to his confused look. "I was the first person to hold Henry.. I didn't name him Henry. Trust me."

"He.. He was so little." Hook said. "Did you-"

"Know? Know that he was the son of the savior, that he was my brother's son, that he was going to be ripped from my arms two weeks later, or raised by the evil queen and forced to live a life that wasn't his for most of his life, and stuck inside a golden cage like I was, that he was going to be taken by two pawns working for a power they had no clue of. No.. No I didn't know. "

"I know it doesn't matter from me, but you are a good person. Much better than I would ever expect the Dark One to raise." Hook said, Avery watch Snow trying to talk to Emma.

"I always wanted to be a mother.. I helped raise Snow, and I wanted to Emma.. and Henry.. Something in me knew it was time.. I also wanted my own, but I was afraid I would end up abandoning" Avery trailed off.

"Like your mother did.." Hook said.

"Is she really-"

"Yes." he nodded.

"I don't want to know where." she looked at him.

"I understand why." he patted her hand with his. Avery got up and went to Emma and Snow. Avery caught the last bit of their conversation.

"That boy with the knife.. Why did you stop fighting him?" Snow asked.

"Because he was just a boy-" Emma started.

"No.. That wasn't it. I know why you did. You saw yourself.. didn't you?" Avery sat next to Emma. Emma looked like Avery had just smacked her.

"What-" but Avery gave her a knowing look. Emma sighed. "Yes.. I looked into his eyes, and I saw me. Growing up in the foster system. A lost little girl.. Who didn't matter, and didn't think she ever would. A little girl who cried herself to sleep at night because she wanted her parents so badly, and didn't understand why they weren't there." Emma began to cry.

"And when you found us its too late." Snow said.

"This island makes the feeling worse.." Avery said a statement, not a question, and Emma knew.

"Yes. This island makes me feel like what I've always been.. an Orphan." Emma said.

"No.." Avery whispered. "A lost girl." she nodded to the map, and it was magically filling in, Emma grabbed it excitedly.

"Oh my god!" she said, then looked at Snow. "I.. I am so sorry.. But-"

"Its true." Snow said, nodding knowingly. "Avery, how did you know?"

"Let me tell you a story. The story of a little girl, who, starting at four years old watched magic slowly turn her father into a monster. The man she once knew as her father, was slowly dying under the power of the darkest most powerful magic. She watched in horror, and helpless. This little girl was left alone with her father, being left by both her mother, and her big brother. People who were supposed to protect her. All she had was her father, who kept her locked away in a castle. She couldn't go outside, or to the village down below the road. She could see all of townspeople from the roof of her tower. Her father made a lot of enemies he told her, and that's why she couldn't go outside or to the village. The world wasn't safe, it was full of people who wanted to hurt him by hurting her. But even as a small child, she knew that he was also afraid of her abandoning him as well. So.. she was alone, almost every hour of every day for six years. Inside the Dark Castle, she had no friends, and nothing to do. She wished on a star one night when she was ten years old , how she wanted a friend. She knew better than to deal, but she wanted a friend so bad. That night, she fell asleep, and woke up in a wonderful place. The sun was shining, and there was a rainbow, and on the shore, the sand was warm beneath her feet. She looked around and there was a boy smiling at her, not much older than she. He smiled at her and said, 'I heard your wish. I am here to be your friend.'. She stared at the boy 'how did you get me out of my father's castle?' she asked, knowing the castle was impregnable 'My dear, you haven't left. This is Neverland, the place where lonely children go in their sleep. I'm Peter.. lets play.'" Avery had begun to cry, thinking about being locked in the Dark Castle as a child.

"That's how you and Pan know each other." Emma asked.

"For the longest time. He was my only friend." Avery said.

* * *

**Again I hope everyone has a wonderful and safe Halloween!**

**I want to thank all of my LOVELY reviewers! I am really thankful to have you guys as my fans! It makes me so happy!**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **

**As you guys can probably tell.. we will get the FULL story next chapter. :) Thank you all again!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I OWN NOTHING**

**Sooo! Sorry for the delay, I had an accident with my glasses, so this chapter took longer because I couldn't stare at the computer screen for to long!**

**Enjoy The chapter!**

* * *

Averianna sat the parlor of her tower of the Dark Castle, sipping her tea, and watching the snow fall outside the window. She had lived in the castle nestled in the mountains for six years now, and yet she had never felt the snow, but she loved the way it looked. Her father never let her out of the castle, not even on the grounds. Averianna sighed, abandoning her tea cup on the saucer and stood, walking to the window. Her dress made her stride long and slowly, as a proper lady should apparently, but she was ten years old and dressed like a Queen. She remembered the days when she and her big brother would wonder from their tiny house in their old village and climb trees, and play. Those days were gone now, her brother was gone, so was their old home, and she was far away from the village where she had grown up. Now she spent all her days in this house, alone.  
The little girl stared out the window, and sat on the small cushioned bay, picking up a novelette and trying to let it take her away. Her father was out, being called away by business again. She was alone in the castle, meanted to stay in her wing. Each meal for her, along with tea and snacks, appeared for her when needed. She sat, feeling the fire warm the side of her facing the room, and the cold of the falling snow on her other side. As she read, she found herself not really entertained. Then there was a line in the book,

"'Tis better to beg forgiveness.. than to ask permission." Averianna's eyes grew wide. They were trying to convince a man to leave his tower, even though his master forbade him from ever leaving. Averianna felt a strange connection, she placed the book down and made the hasted decision, she was going to feel the snow. She got up and began the decent to the solar at the bottom of her tower. She pushed the door open slowly and felt no magic. There was nothing keeping her in the room, but she probably won't be as lucky with the doors. Then she though about the service entrance in the kitchen, the path to the water pump and laundry lines. This castle had no servants now, but it once did. Her father had not built this castle, as she once thought, but it was acquired as apart of her father's business. Averianna gathered her skirts and ran as fast as she could, down all the service corridors, and into the kitchen. She was almost there, the door to the outside opened, and again, she felt no magic. She was going to do it, her stomach felt giddy. She was so excited, she forgotten a cloak, but she didn't mind. She stepped out into the covered ground, and falling snow. It was so cold, but refreshing. She giggled and held her tongue out, laughing fully as a snowflake fell gently onto it. She spun gracefully in circle, dancing in the snow, watching it gather in her curls as she went, and admiring the color of her dazzling crimson dress as it contrasted on the bright white of fresh snow.

It was fluffy, and soft. Only crunching slightly beneath her feet, and crunching more beneath the train of her dress. She giggled and danced around the courtyard until she heard a horrifying noise.

"Averianna! Averianna!" It was her father.. he was home early. She saw him rushing towards her in a blaze of gold silk shirt, crimson vest, and black leather skin trousers. He was a thick, pure white cloak with embroidered roses, one of her cloaks, in his arms. Effortlessly, he wrapped her in it, picked her up as if she were a toddler, and rushed them both back inside out of the snow, and away from the world. Averianna just sighed, becoming limp weighted in his arms with a silent disappointment. "Averianna, what were you thinking?" he asked her, Averianna looked at the snowflakes melting in her hair sadly.

"I wanted to feel the snow. I was just in the courtyard, I would never leave the grounds Papa. I don't see what's so dangerou-"

"Because Averianna I can't loose you." her father said, running a hand over her, drying her. She was grateful, she was starting to feel colder now that the lovely fluff was turning into cold water. "The world is cruel, wicked, dark and corrupt place. I see daily the lengths the people in this world will go to get what they want. For some people that means to hurt me. They will use you. I also don't want this world to ruin my pure, delicate little Princess." he got on one knee and kissed her forehead. "I brought you gifts." he said. First he opened a box, and a lovely jewel encrusted head piece was there. Another thing Averianna owned that was too extravagant for a ten year old. Then he gave her something that the young girl was more interested with. A book. Her eyes lit up slightly, and as she went to take it, she darkened again.

"Its beautiful, but there is blood on it." she said, not touching it.

"Oh. How did that get there." he asked rhetorically, magically making it disappear.

"Thank you Papa." she said, taking the gifts and striding up to her wing, again.

"Averianna.. I only keep you in here because I love you." he called to her.

"I love you too Papa." she said, not turning around. She got up to her wing, up the stairs to her parlor, sat her gifts on her tea table, and strode into her bedroom, laying on her bed. She let a few tears slip about her disappointment. She quickly stopped herself, feeling ashamed. She knew her father was doing the best with what he had, but she was so lonely. She just wanted friends, but it wasn't her father's fault. Averianna stared at the increasingly darkening sky and saw stars beginning to appear. She chose one, and whispered.

"Please.. Please star. I don't want to hurt my Papa, but I need friends. Please make him see that I can have friends. That I don't need pretty things, or expensive furs, just friends and him. Like a normal little girl." Averianna stepped behind her enchanted dressing screen. She didn't bode well for Governesses or maids, so her father enchanted the dressing screen until Averianna could magically dress and undress herself. He didn't know that she could already, and tonight she just didn't have the want to do it herself tonight. She was dressed into her nightgown and slipped into bed, not wanting supper.  
What seemed like seconds, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey.. Hey.. Are you alright?" Averianna shot up and summoned up a fire ball. The boy held his hands up in air in surrender. "Woah.. Calm down little one. I was just wondering why you were asleep on the beach." he said sweetly.

"Beach? What do you mean? I am in my be-" she trailed off and took a look around. She definitely WAS on a beach. She lowered her hand and let the fire disappear. "S-sorry, I was just asleep in my bed.. I.. I don't know how I got here.. This has never happened before." Averianna said trying not to be frightened.

"Ooohh.. That happens sometimes, with lonely children. You're dreaming." the boy said sweetly. "I'm Peter.. Peter Pan.. and this is Neverland!" Peter smiled. "And who are you?"

"I am Averianna." she curtsied sweetly, as she was always taught to do.

"Averianna? Nice to meet you. Come on. Lets play! I'll introduce you to my friends. The Lost Boys." Peter smiled, holding out his hand.

"Okay." Averianna took it.

"Wait.. You can't very well play in a nightgown. Especially not one as nice and pretty as that one." Peter said, Averianna looked down. Her winter nightgown was made from the thickest and most luxurious of wools and lace trimmings, it also went down to the ground, dragging slightly.

"Your right. Plus, my Papa would not be happy if I got holes in this either." Averianna said. "But I don't have anything to change into." she added.

"Here." Pan said, and Averianna was changed into trousers and a shirt.

"How did you do that? Are you magic?" she asked.

"Neverland is where magic is born and imagination runs wild." Pan smiled and stared at her. "We can be your friends Averianna." he held out his hand, and Averianna took it. They traveled through the jungle of the island, she heard so many animals she recognized, and some she could not.

"So. Neverland..." she asked.

"Yes.." He smiled. "Neverland. Where time stand still, and one will never grow old!"

"Really? Never?" Averianna asked.

"Of course.. Who wants to grow up?" he asked looking at Averianna. "To loose the faith.. to become just like our parents."

"D-do kids always end up like their parents?" Averianna asked, biting her lip nervously. Pan laughed at her.

"Well yes! Bakers always brood more bakers, Kings more Kings, Queens more Queens. The only way to avoid it.. is to not grow up." Pan smiled.

"Oh." Averianna said.

"Yeah.. Don't worry Averianna. You can come visit us here in Neverland in your sleep all you want." Pan smiled and hugged her. "You'll always have friends here."

* * *

**Trust me! There will be MORE Pan flashbacks! This is just the first encounter! For people who wondered HOW Avery could think that Pan was her friend.. this is why, she was a little, lonely girl. She fell for it..**

**SO sadly; the not to nice business.**

**First thing first: I received my first two negative reviews. Well one was negative, one was a total 'flame' (that is what I am told what it was). The correct negative review was nice and polite and voiced their opinion in a correct way, so if that reviewer happens to read this chapter, I am not talking about you.**

**The second was just well rude. Very awful language and hurtful and saying I stole their whatever. I didn't bother to respond, so I blocked that person (well the Fanfiction version of blocked) but then had users spamming me, obviously somehow in the league with that first person.**

**I just want to say, I love having my fans review and PM me. With any ideas or questions or anything. Even if you want me to check out your stories! And I will not let some children with a key board and a grandiose vision of themselves stop me from relating to my fans! Even if you do not like my fan fiction, that is fine. Like I said before, I had a negative reviewer who was very polite and gave me some constructive criticism. Sorry I just had to tell you all, no matter how many "flames" I get, you true fans will always be able to PM me! Thank you all for reading and supporting me! But 'Flames" will not be tolerated. Constructive criticism Yes, Cursing and rudeness no. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Everyone was trekking through the jungle, Avery close to Emma, following the now revealed map. She heard distant conversation.

"Does it look like David Nolan let himself go?" Charming flirted to Snow.

"Are we close yet?" Regina said.

"See that's why I am glad I had my memories, I got to stay in Enchanted Forest shape, without the corsets." Avery smiled, Emma rolled her eyes.

"It shouldn't be too far. We have been traveling in a straight path.." Emma trailed off as she unfolded the map and her and Avery looked at it, Avery's jaw tightened. The camp had moved. "Wait how is it now behind us?"

"That can't be.." Snow said.

"Great you got us lost." Regina said.

"No.. he didn't.. Pan is moving the camp." Hook said.

"This is why I was against walking! We could have materialized into the camp grabbed Henry and have been gone." Regina said, before Avery could argue, Hook did it for her.

"Pan would have wards against magic. Meaning that action would result in your death, and more importantly mine." he said. "I have no wish to die on this island."

"Well what are we going to do now?" Emma asked. "If Pan keeps moving the camp, we can't gp and get Henry."

"Aye. But there is a Fairy, she was here on the island last time I was. She has Pan's trust, and maybe we can get her to help if she is still here." Hook head.

"Wait.. a fairy? Tinkerbell?" Emma asked.

"Aye. You know her?" Hook asked

"Well every kid knows her."

"Well she may have pixie dust we can use."

"You mean fairy dust." Emma said.

"No. Pixie dust.. its like nuclear Fairy dust." Charming said.

"Yeah and not just anyone can use it. Just makes it, for lack of a better term, safer. Anyone can sprinkle fairy dust, but only a good, pure heart can only ignite pixie dust." Avery said, she recieved strange looks. "Someone tried to barter with my father, giving him pixie dust. It was a useless trade, because my father can't ignite it. So in his hands, its just sparkly."

"This Tinkerbell can't be trusted." Regina said immediately, Avery looked at her. Of course she wouldn't want to use Tink, and Avery gave the Queen a accusing look.  
"

Well, she is the only lead that we have. I say we go." Emma said, as they treked off she looked at Avery. Then stayed silent.

"What?" Avery said.

"What do you think about going to Tinkerbell?" Emma asked.

"I think its the only lead we have right now. Honestly, I only met her once." Avery shruged.

"Oh." Emma said.

"But I know she was a fairy. She had a good heart. She believed in everyone." Avery said simply. "I didn't get a chance to get to know her. In the one time I met her though, she seemed lovely enough."

"Do you think she'll help us?" Emma asked.

"I don't see why not. Like I said, she has a good heart. I don't think she would just let a hurting family on thier own." Avery smiled. "Neverland does things to people, but I don't think it would change someone's heart. "

"Good. Hook seems to know where he's going." Emma commented.

"Yeah. Tink wasn't here when I was. Now that I think of it.. Hook was here when I was here." Emma gave her a strange look. "Yeah. I remember seeing a ship in the distant. But, in comparison to Pan and who my father is, Pirates seemed boring." Avery and Emma chuckled. Regina caught up with the two of them.

"Emma.. Seeing Tinkerbell is a bad idea." she warned.  
"Well.. even more reason for us to go." Avery said, walking away. Snow passed her as Regina kept talking. Then she heard Regina,

"You think it's a good idea because your boyfriend Hook said it?"

"What is your problem?" Snow asked, "She just lost Neal." Avery held her breath and kept walking to the front of the group.

"Avery." Hook said as she passed, he heard the comment as well.

"Open wound Hook. Its still an open wound." she said shaking her head, to her shock, Hook put a hand on her arm.

"I truly am sorry lass. We'll get the boy and go home. I know it won't bring Bae back, but you'll be home with your lovely cricket." he smiled.

"Strangely that does make me feel better." they kept walking for a while, after a while, Avery noticed that Regina and Emma weren't behind them, and only Emma emerged.

"Where is Regina?" Avery said walking over to her.

"She is staying behind.. I have to know.. What did she do to Tinkerbell?" Emma asked.

"You know. I am not sure. The only time I met Tink.. she was in the castle trying to help Regina. Make her a better person, back when her marriage to Snow's father was new, and Snow was just a little girl."

"Oh.. So you don't know what happened?" Emma asked.

"All I know is I tried to talk to her out of it.. and obviously Tink didn't listen." Averianna knew better than to lie to Emma. She didn't know the story behind Tink and Regina, but now she wanted to know. Emma and avery looked up at a crude tree house.

"Here we are." Hook said. Each of they climbed up one by one.

"It doesn't look like anyone even lives here." Charming said.

"Its not. Its a dry place to sleep." Emma said. "It was my apartment back on Boston.. and everywhere else." she added.

"My tree stump.." Snow said, Emma gave her a funny look. "When I was running from the Queen... I didn't always live in a palace."

"But she was here recently." Avery said, looking at the firepit. "She will probably be back to sleep."

"What's this?" Charming said, grabbing a while cloth.

"Its a handkerchief.. Its Regina's." Snow said.

"She was tracking us.." Avery shook her head, and looked at Emma. "She's going for Regina."

"We have to go help her." Snow said.

"Aye." Hook agreed. "That explains why her majesty wanted to stay behind."

"What a coward." Avery said, climbing down the latter. Everyone else in toe. "Emma where did you leave our Evil Queen?" she asked sarcastically.

"Just up here." Emma said leading up the path, Regina wasn't there. "She was just here."

"And then she was dragged away." Avery noted to the drag marks in the dirt. "Here. Charming, I am already playing hide and seek with a smug little boy, I don't hav the patience to do it with a fairy." she held out her hand for the handkerchief.

"I thought you said magic was a bad idea.." Emma asked.

"Yes.. Against Pan. Its downright stupid. Tinkerbell.. not so dumb." Avery made the cloth glow, then snapped her fingers and a glow lead them in the dark.

"That doesn't look like a tracking spell." Emma said.

"Its not. Its one I created. Its to find owners. When your dad collects other people's belongings.. you need to find from whom they originate sometimes. A tracking spell is how Pan caught on last time. He wouldn't recognize this spell, so he shouldn't be alerted, or become suspicious." Avery explained, following the illuminated path.

"Why would a fairy have to drag anyone?" Snow asked.

"I am not sure, but we know one thing, she couldn't drag Regina too far." Avery saw where the trail lead, into a cave. "Right over there. Stay low and quiet. " everyone nodded, readying their weapons. They approached the entrance to see a large, and very dirty Tinkerbell holding Regina's heart.

"We can't let her-" Avery stopped Emma.

"If she was going to squeeze, she would have done it already. Listen. Regina is learning a lesson. They were talking, Regina was telling Tink about Henry.

"I won't kill you, but I won't help you." she handed Regina her heart. "Plus. Its probably too late. He's been with him too long." and Avery knew exactly what she meant.

"She has no wings.. or no magic." Avery whispered out loud. "Blue stopped believing in her." Tink walked out and Hook, Emma and Charming all met her with their weapons.

"Who are you?" Tink said. "Put those down, you may stick me but I will bring me with you." she added viciously.

"They will." Avery said, nodded to them.

"Averianna.." Tink said, then she noticed Hook, "And look who the Queen dragged in. Hello Hook."

"Lady Belle." he smiled charmingly, Avery rolled her eyes.

"Tink. You can't help us.. can you?" Avery asked.

"No.. I lost my wings.. and my magic."

"How?" Emma asked.

"I guess people stopped believing in me.. but maybe it was for good reason. Averianna here will know."

"It wasn't that I didn't believe in you Tink.. its that I knew her." Avery nodded at Regina. "You may not have magic. But you have information. And more importantly.. Pan's trust."

"From what I hear, as do you. What do you need from me?" Tink asked.

"No.. I don't. Being welcome on the island comes with a caviate I am not going to abide by.. My nephew. I do believe in you. I believe you can help us. As I believe that you still have the heart to want to help us." Avery stepped closer, looking into the eyes of the used to be fairy. "Inside, you still are a fairy. Inside. You still want to help people."

"Not in exchange for my own death sentence." Tink spat back venomously.

"We'll bring you with us.. Back to our new home, Storybrook. In a new world. Away from Pan." Avery said.

"You're the Dark One's daughter, how can I trust your world." Avery brightened up.

"I'll make you a deal, Dear." Avery outstretched her hand. "Your help for a new world, a new start, and maybe a new chance at being a fairy. Blue is there.. if you help us without magic, she'll see that you are a good fairy. That you can help people." Tink immediately shook her hand.

"Deal." said the fairy, Avery directed her passed her. As they walked towards the camp, and Tink turned to Avery. "It seems true. Children do turn out like their parents." Avery turned to the fairy and said, trying to not get angry, back to her.

"You have no idea how many times I have heard that."

* * *

**I just have to say (and I will give no spoilers) but this season makes me wish I could write FASTER! **

**But then.. during this seasons winter hiatus.. you guys will have something to read if I am a bit behind (which I TOTALLY am)**

**But I have soo many good ideas.**

**I hope you enjoyed. More Pan and Little Avery next chapter! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing... sadly.. BBUUUTT Christmas is coming! ;)**

* * *

Averianna entered a clearing, notably a camp, with Peter. She looked around and saw boys playing, pushing each other, fighting with sticks and well... being boys.

"Here we are Averianna.. Hangman's tree. And these are my lost boys." Peter said grandly. Averianna giggled.

"How lovely." she said.

"Did I hear that name right? Averianna?" came a smooth voice, Averianna slightly recognized it. A tall boy stepped forward. He was cloaked, but she saw a snip of hair showing over his eyes. She did remember him.

"Felix?" she asked. Peter looked shocked for once.

"Hello Averianna. I knew that name was yours, its not very common." Felix smiled.

"You two know each other?" Peter directed more at the lost boy than to her.

"Yes. He grew up near our village. Well.. when I lived in the villiage." she smiled to Felix.

"Yes. But how did the Dark One's daughter find her way here to Neverland? You're a long way from the forest little one." Felix said to her.

"You're the daughter of the Dark One?" Peter asked, Averianna noticed that his surprise seemed less genuine that time, but her mind didn't process it. She immediately switched into a defensive panic mode.

"I promise! I won't hurt you, nor will my father. He won't even know I have been here.. I won't tell-" Peter cut her off by laughing. "What?"

"I am not afraid of you or your father." He said.

"You're not?" Averianna said, confused.

"No.. lets go meet the boys." Peter said, she felt a an arm around her shoulder, it was Felix.

"Averianna.. Have you ever shot a crossbow before?" he asked.

"No.. Can I?" She said, her heart pounding with excitement and eyes growing wide.

"The thing about Neverland is that you don't have to ask." Peter started. "You can just do." he grabbed an apple, took a bite from it, and placed it atop his head. "Felix, go get her the crossbow."

"Wait.. You want me to shoot it at you right now?" she asked. "On my first try, what if I hurt you?" she asked.

"We don't have to worry about that here.. I once had a lost boy with 4 missing fingers!" Peter said gleefully. Felix was back with the crossbow loaded.

"This is how you hold it." Felix instrusted. "The trigger is there. Now aim and shoot." Averianna did, but she missed the apple, the arrow grazing Peter's cheek before sticking in the tree behind him, leaving a good sized cut in it's wake.

"Oh my god Peter!" Averianna rushed over to him. She saw him bleeding and she immediately held up her hand to his cheek. "I.. I've never tried a healing spell before. But hold on." She said to him. Averianna tried to focus on feeling, and healing. All of a sudden there was a glow and Peter was healed. "There!" she smiled, and before Peter could say anything, she looked into his eyes. "Can I have another go at it?" a smile creeped onto his face.

"Of course!" he lept to his feet. "Boys! We have ourself the first Lost Girl!" and the boys cheered. All of a sudden Averianna felt like something pulling on her. She began to breath heavily.

"Wait.. Peter. What's happening?" She asked.

"You're waking up Averianna.."

"B-but.. I don't want to go." she said, lip trembling. "Bye Peter."

"Its not goodbye Averianna. Goodbye means forgetting. When you are in that land between sleep and dreaming.. that's where I'll be. You'll be back to Neverland." he smiled and Averianna woke up with a start in her bed. She looked around and she was all alone in her room. She threw the covers off of her and ran to the grand hall. Her father was there, drinking his tea when she bursts through the door.

"Averianna.. Are you okay?" he asked, looking at her strangely.

"Umm.. Yes Papa.. just.. had a nightmare." she lied, his face softened.

"Oh.. What about Princess? Come here." he said opening his arms to her, she sat on his lap.

"Just.. a storm.. A storm was coming." she lied again.

"Its okay little one. Its a sunny new day." he smiled. "I'll be in the tower today, would you like that love? Me here?" he asked.

"Yes." she said robotically. "But I think I may just go back to bed. I am not feeling well today." she said.

"Oh.. Alright. I will send tea to you soon." he said allowing her to climber off his lap and headed back to bed. She laid down and tried to relax herself and go back to Neverland. Eventually she did succum to sleep and was greeted by her best friend in green.

"Averianna.. you're back." A grin slipped on his face. "I knew you would be." than he laughed, and Averianna took his hand and they walked through the jungle.

* * *

**It is a small yet cryptic chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! :DD **

**Also let me do a bit of self promoting. I am doing another AU fanfic for Once! Its another Mr. GOld daughter FanFic, but this time she is Henry's Age AND Belle is her mother. So it will be more of my own writing and maybe changing a bit of the story (not dramatically of course). It will be posted.. probably today!**

**OKAY No more self promotion!  
Thank you to ALLLL my fans!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Firstly.. I still don't own OUAT.. but hoping for that stocking stuffer hahaha.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Averianna was drinking Neverland root tea as Emma went over the invasion plan of Pan's fortress.

"So..." Emma was hesitant to say Tinkerbell's name.

"Tinkerbell." Tink said.

"Yes.. I know. Still weird to say."

"Tink will be fine." the fairy affirmed, pacing.

"Yeah not much better.." Emma said. "She.. says that there are centies pointed at the front here-" she tapped her stick. "And here." another tap.

"Don't forget about the random patrols." Tink said.

"I think we can handle a bunch of teenagers with a bunch of pointy sticks.." Regina said.

"Its not the pointy sticks you need to worry about. Its the poison they are dipped in. So when do we put this plan into action?" Tink asked.

"As soon as your ready." Emma said.

"Well.. I am ready as soon as you tell me the exit plan." Tink said.

"We don't have one." Avery said. Tink looked like Avery hit her. "That's right.. we don't have one."

"I am not putting my neck out without a way out of here.. when you figure one out.. You can come find me." Tink went to walk away.

"You can't go." Avery said.

"You don't seem to understand, sorceress." Tink spat. "No one gets off this island with his say so! I am not risking my life on a plan that won't work if you keep playing naive. You aren't a little girl.. You aren't here in a dream. If you keep thinking that you will die on this island. And I am not going with you." the fairy walked away.

"She's right.. You never break into a place you don't know your way out of." Emma agreed. "Neal taught me that."

"A dream lass?" Hook asked.

"Yes.. My soul was only in Neverland.. not my body. I could come and go from Neverland without him being alerted; although he always seemed to be waiting for me."

"A grand adventure indeed." Hook seemed to mock.

"Oh yeah? How the hell did you get off the island Captain?" Avery asked sarcastically, his eyes went to his hook.

"Magic.. which I got from Pan.. in a deal." he dragged out.

"Yeah.. grand adventure my ass." Avery rolled her eyes.

"So no one has gotten off the island without his say so?" Snow asked.

"One person.. Your Brother.. Neal." Hook said. "Maybe he left a clue to his escape while he was on the island last. Follow me."

"Actually, this time, I think we should do this-" Avery waved her hand and magicked them to whereever Hook had in mind.

"Avery. That was dangerous; Pan could ha-" Emma started.

"Pan did.. He felt it. I want him to feel me using my magic.. I want him to squirm. And I can tell you Emma.. he is." Avery smiled. "Trust me, I wouldn't do it if I thought it would hurt. But this was just baring my teeth, nothing crazy.. like a locator spell." she rolled her eyes to Regina.

"That was perfectly-"

"That was amatuer hour." Avery said as Charming and Hook opened the door to the cave. Avery entered behind Emma and Snow and saw a little home that was made inside this cave.

"This.. was Bae's home?" Avery asked.

"Yes."

"Wow.. I didn't know he liked to draw.." Emma said.

"He picked it up to pass the time.. after Dad became the Dark One.. We weren't allowed outside. He picked it up." Avery said, looking at the completely filled walls of the cave. "Some of these are really good."

"Look for something that can give us a clue to how he got off the island." Emma said. Everyone began looking around, so did Avery. Then she stumbled upon something, propped up against the wall. Avery bent down, it was a doll. No.. it was her doll. The one Bae made for her on her 4th birthday. Then she looked at the drawing on the wall and gasped. Apparently too loudly; because it drew attention.

"Avery? Avery.. what is it?" Snow came over. Then Emma.

"Did you find his way off the island?" Emma asked. Avery just started at the drawing on the wall. It was a little girl, about ten, in a nightgown.. her nightgown. Her brother was here the whole time she was.

"Its just a drawing of a little girl Avery.." Emma said. Avery still said nothing, and began breathing faster.

"Avery.." Snow was worried. Avery snapped out of it, and mumbled something about it being nothing, but kept hold of the doll. She brushed everyone off and kept pretending to look. Then Emma found something made out of a coconut. She lit a candle and put the top on it.

"They're stars." Emma said.

"He made a star map? How did he know what to chart?" Avery asked, confused how a fourteen year old would figure that out on his own.

"I taught him." Hook said.

"So you know how to read it." Emma asked hopefully.

"Ahh.. actually no.. I taught him the most important thing about being a pirate is secrecy.. so.. it is probably coded."

"Great. So we still need a way of this damned island." Avery said leaving the cave, she needed air anyway. She was soon joined by Snow.

"Hey.. what was that?" Snow asked sweetly. Avery turned to tell her nothing, but couldn't. Something caught in her throat.

"Avery.. you can tell me."

"The drawing. That's me.. that is exactly how I looked when I came on the island for the first time.. he was here. My brother was here trapped on this island while I was here and I did nothing.. I could have helped him.. Things could have been different.. I could have gotten him home.." tears were flowing when Avery whispered. "It didn't have to be this way." she looked down at the doll.

"What is that?" Snow asked.

"Its my doll.. Bae made it for me for my birthday. But its not supposed to be here.. Its supposed to be in my cabinet at home.. Pan knew we were coming here."

"So if there was something in there-" Snow started.

"No.. Nothing was missing. It means Pan doesn't know how he got off the island. Which if we find out how my brother did it. It will still be our advantage." Avery explained.

"Why is he doing this to you?" Snow asked.

"He wants me to break.. He wants me to be like my father. That's what he always wanted from me.. He once told me that children grow up just like their parents. They have no choice... its predestined from they day they are born. Probably that's why he doesn't want to grow up."

"Do you believe that?" Snow asked.

"I don't know... I have already picked up some of my father's nasty habits." Avery sighed.

"Well.. I don't believe it.." Snow said to her.

"How can you not.." Aver said. "You're just like Eva.. Emma; who was raised without either of you, still is so much like you.." Snow bit her lip.

"I think.. That you are like your father.. You have two halves." Avery stared at Snow agreeing with her. "You have the wonderful half that we have seen.. and the lost half... But right now, on this island, I see you struggling with which half. We will do best with you deciding on a half." Snow sighed. "And which ever side you choose, I will be there for you.. You just have to promise me that if you choose the lost half, the half stays here."

"It will.. I promise." Avery sighed. "And I think the lost half, is what we need." She looked at the doll. "I want Henry back.. I want my nephew. I want to get him and go home."

* * *

**Avery is about to get REAL! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA *flames in background*.. sorry that was a little much..**

**Sorry these chapters take so long.. Life and technical difficulties are the death of me sometimes I swear. **

**OOh and so there will be a flashback but I am giving an FYI I won't do a huge "good form" chapter.. just because it isn't all that important.. So I am doing a combines Ariel and the magic mirror/ending part of good form! **

**Plus there will be a reunion in that chapter.. and a WONDERFUL ending! :D**

**Another bout of self promo..**

**My newest Fan Fic went over wonderfully.. Thank you to my readers who joined me in that one! :D I may not have the most fans, but I think I have some of the best! **

**BE GOOD HUMANS! Much loves**


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing of OUaT! Just Avery..**

**Sooo.. I know you all were expecting a flashback.. but I've had a bad couple of days and so I took my anger out on making Avery do bad things! :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Avery was left at camp with Snow, Emma, and Regina while Hook and Charming left to find a supposed enchanted sexton that could help them get off the island. She didn't believe them of course, there was no such thing, but she said nothing. There was something between Charming and Hook that they were keeping, and whatever it was was effecting Charming. She realized staying behind with the dysfuntional calvarly was unbearable, and she should have made an argument to go on the quest the men left to. Avery sighed annoyingly.

"We need on the inside.. We need a lost boy to turn." Emma said.

"Yes. We can set a trap.. and offer them something." Snow affirmed. Regina actually agreed with them, which was a scary rare occurrence.

"That won't work. They won't turn on Pan." Avery stood up.

"Only out of fear. But we can promise them away off the island.. like we did Tink." Emma said.

"Emma.. It won't work.. because its not fear." Avery said.

"Then I'll make them tell us. I'll take his heart." Regina said shrugging. Avery said nothing, the more she thought, the more capturing a lost boy was sounding like a good idea, if they could get the boy to work with him. The consequence of failing was having Pan press for all out war. She knew the having Regina rip his heart out and make him tell wouldn't work, Pan would notice. But maybe there was something on the island that would scare the boy just as much. Then she saw something move on a branch of a nearby tree a snake, but not just any snake, a Neverland Blood snake, and Avery smiled. When she walked back, snake happily wrapped around her arm, they had a lost boy pinned against a tree.

"Look what he did to you." Emma said to the boy, who laughed maliciously, there was a nasty gash on his cheek.

"Pan didn't do this.. Henry did." the boy said.

"Good for him." Avery said. "He gets it from my side of the family." she smiled, walking closer, the snake still wrapped lovingly around her arm. The snake was a wonderful deep green with red diamonds and yello dots in the middle. It sneaks around the forest blending in both the ground and the pixie trees, and can easily capture it's prey, only it's glowing yellow eyes are visible most of the time. The snake, like the rest of it's kind, was very calm in temperament, slithering playfully up Avery's arm, looking curious but sweet and calm. The boy, however, went white as a ghost, and backed himself farther up against the tree.

"G-Get that thing away from me!" he said forcefully.

"Avery, what is that?" Emma asked.

"Its called a Neverland Blood snake Emma. Even though Regina's plan to take the boy's heart is a good idea, Pan would sense it in a heartbeat and this lovely young man wouldn't live to get close to Henry." Avery twittered her fingers at the snake's face as it got closer to her face, the snake flickered his tongue in response, almost playfully. It was a happy snake in her hand. "It doesn't look harmless now, but whenever it senses fresh blood, it charges where ever it is coming from. It changes in color and becomes uncontrollably over come by the scent of it's prey. Unlike most snakes, that inject a poison on venom in the victims that usually paralyze the victim to be swallowed whole, this snake is different. It's venom is a anti coagulant that is paired with a slight paralyzing agent, but the most prevalent side effect is the strong hallucinations. Then instead of swallowing whole, its strikes meat and flesh off bits at a time. While the victim is alive and hallucinating the entire time." Avery spoke every word looking into the scared lost boy's eyes. "Tell me son.. do you think you'll see your parents in your hallucination." Avery stepped forward, and the snake slithered down her arm to check out the lost boy. Still as calm and sweet as it was for Avery.

"Don't let it touch me.. Please." he panted. Avery grabbed the boy by the throat, digging her nails into the flesh.

"Are you afraid now boy?" she hissed.

"Y-yes." Avery turned to Regina. She broke a compact mirror in half and enchanted it, typical.. Evil Queen and Enchanted mirrors.

"Take this to Henry and tell him we're alive." Regina said.

"No. I am not going to help you." the boy said. Avery shrugged.

"Fine." she dug her nails in more and raked down, causing blood to spill. The snake immediately sense it. The coloring turned black as night and the eyes changed to a glowing bright red. It hoped it's mouth with a hiss, baring it's fangs and lunged to strike at the boy. Avery held it back from it's marked, the boy screamed in a panic,

"Please no! No.. Okay! Okay! I'll give him the mirror and the message." the boy was actually crying and panting in a panic. Avery smiled and waved her hand, clearing the blood and healing the room, in the same instant, the snake returned to it's docile self. Avery took the mirror, and handed it to the boy who was now on the ground. She bent to his level and handed him the mirror.

"Run boy." she said smiling. The boy clawed at the ground and got up and ran. Avery returned playing with the sweet snake, cooing at it.

"You are just the sweetest.. If I didn't know that my fiancee would flip his cookies over me bringing you home, I would keep you. You're so cute."

"Avery.. that was scary." Snow said.

"But she got it done." Regina said.

"Do you really want to keep that thing?" Emma asked.

"Of course I do Emma.. I've always wanted a pet. But James wouldn't have it. Especially with August and Henry around. You know, little boys getting scrapes and cuts all the time." and Avery chuckled. "Plus he's never been too fond of snakes in general."

"Well.. I agree with him about the boys around part." Emma said. "That thing is crazy around blood." she reached out, a little shakily, and touched the snake, who responded with tasting her hand. "Why does it do that?"

"Its seeing, kind of. Its usual pray are small but packed with blood. So the eyes are slightly hemorrhaged and the veins or popped out. Easy for them to see. Us humans are huge and relatively distributed; save for a few major arteries. We're hard for them to see and smell. Its just making sure you aren't a predator." Avery smiled, then turned to Regina. "How will we know when Henry is coming in?"

"It will glow." Regina said. "All we can do now is wait."

"We caught him hunting." Snow said, obviously still shaken from seeing Avery threaten to kill the boy.

"Then he'll have to bring something back to camp. Pan doesn't take failure." Avery said, sitting on a log in the camp sighing. "I hate waiting." she continued to allow the snake to flex and move over her upper body. After a few minutes, Avery saw a green glow; she, Snow and Emma rushed around Regina.

"Henry! Henry!" Regina said.

"Mom..?" Henry was there in the mirror.

"Hey Henry!" Emma said.

"You're both here? No.. That can't be. This is one of Pan's tricks." Avery came into the mirror.

"Henry this is real. It's all real. We're here.. and we're coming to get you. Your grandfathers.. both of them. And we are going to get you. Be sure of that."

"We love you Henry." Snow said.

"I love you guys too.. all of you. I have to go. Pan is coming." he said hurriedly, he tossed the mirror and there was no image.

"Damnit.. he must have broken it." Regina said. "What are we going to do now?"

"We did enough.." Avery said. "We gave him hope. He made sure he knew he wasn't alone. That is all we can do." There was a rustle in the foliage and all the women prepared weapons, but it was just Charming and Hook. Charming immediately swooped up Snow and kissed her. After a few passionate minutes they broke apart.

"Charming what is up? You were just gone a few hours." she giggled.

"Nothing." he pulled Emma close and hugged her too, placing a kiss on her head, Emma looked hysterically awkward.

"What happened?" Avery asked, Charming took a step towards here, but she put her hands up. "Don't even think about it shepheard."

"Shepheard.. I thought you were a Prince?" Hook questioned, Avery chuckled.

"I'll tell you when we get home." she smiled. Charming ignored the both of them.

"We were attacked by Lost Boys.. Hook saved my life, but Pan got to the sexton first." he said sadly.

"Really? Hook saved you.." Emma said.

"Yes.." Charming said.

"You did good then Hook.." Avery said sitting town, still playing with the snake.

"Woah... woah. Get the thing out of camp. Are you crazy?" Hook said.

"Aww.. B-but Hook.. I wanted to keep it.. Pppllleeaassee.." Avery faked.

"Do you know how crazy they get-"

"Only when they smell blood!" Avery defended her new snake friend.

"Get it away from here." Hook said. Avery fake pouted.

"Worst. Step. Parent. Ever.. and I was beginning to like you." she waved her hand and placed a tied up rat on a branch and let her snake go. A few seconds later she heard a hiss and flesh ripping. She had just made that snake very happy. Avery sat on a log alone, she took a deep breath and tried to imagine what James would say to her if he had saw what she did today. She wondered if he would back her.. even a little bit. Maybe he would be more relieved about getting Henry back. Avery was pulled from her thoughts when Emma sat next to her.

"Hey Avery."

"Hello Emma." Avery tried to flash a smile.

"Listen.. Today.. well.. I didn't.." Emma stumbled a little bit.

"You didn't know I had it in me?" Avery chuckled as she nodded. "I do. I most definitely do. Its just a side I don't let out. I realized something though.. The engergy I spend trying to hold it in, that's energy wasted. Here.. In Neverland.. wasting energy isn't a luxury we can afford. I already can hardly sleep and soon the jungle here will give me visions. Not that I'll go bat crazy and turn on you guys. But its Pan's way to trying to weaken me." Avery affirmed to her and shrugged. "I won't let that happen."

"Good.. So what happened with you and Pan? Really?" Emma asked.

"We were friends. I came here for years, until my father caught on.. and tried to put a stop to it." Avery shrugged, "Of course that didn't really work either, because I wasn't technically leaving the castle in body.. and he wasn't going to have me not sleep. But one day I made the decision that I needed to grow up. I erm.. found a reason not to escape the life I was living."

"And what was that?" Emma asked.

"My father had found a way to get my brother. To go to the world Bae went to, and to try to make us a family again. Dad didn't find out until years later that I was on to his plan, and for a long time, I helped him acquire some of the things he needed. Finding my brother was more important, I wanted him back. I missed him, and I still miss him." Avery blinked back tears. "Sorry. I must sound foolish, you knew him probably longer than I did and I am sitting here saying how much I miss him."

"No.. you're fine." Emma said. "Why did him drawing you get you so upset?"

"Because.. he drew me when I was here on the island.. I didn't start coming to Neverland until I was about 10.. Bae left home when I was 4."

"So he was here.. when you were." Emma said shocked.

"He was.. And Pan never told me.. like he had it set up." Avery shook his head.

"How was he.. Neal.. when he was a kid.." Emma asked.

"He is 10 years my senior, remember that, but he was always there for me." Avery chuckled. "We used to play hide and seek in the forest.. and I climbed a tree once and beat him." they both laughed. "I am sure he would still claim to this day that I cheated, but he just never wanted to admit that he was bested by a 4 year old. He was very kind.. and thoughtful.. even when him and Papa used to fight about Papa's magic and the deals, he would always fight with thought. He was never the tallest or strongest.. but he always thought before he did anything.. and he was a quick thinker. He made the perfect thief."

"Yeah.. we did pretty good." they bother chuckled again. Emma looked at her parents and Hook talking, and pointed it out to Avery. They both got up and walked over there.

"What's going on?" Emma asked. The two men looked stone faced, but Snow crumbled.

"Pan told Hook that Neal was alive." then she bit her lip. Avery was at a loss for words, Emma looked to Hook.

"Why would he tell you that.."

"To test my allegiance to the group. He wanted me to not tell you, probably to release him in the future and make you all distrust me.. well more than you already do." Hook said. Regina stepped in.

"We can't go on this fool's errand, Pan is obviously trying to trick us to turn us away from our goal."

"If there is a chance he is alive, we need to help him." Snow said, Regina turned to Emma.

"Emma.. Don't let your feelings cloud you from our mission." she warned,

"I think we should go get him." Emma said, Regina threw up her hands.

"Fine. I'll go get Henry on my own. I don't have time to keep waiting and rescuing people."

"Big talk from the woman who trusted a stranger from a different world, and her enemy's daughter to bring the man she loved back." Avery spat.

"And I learned from that." Regina hissed back.

"Obviously you learned nothing." Avery glared and watched her go, Snow looked like she was about to say something. "No let her go. I'm sick of her anyway. Now, if she dies on this Island, it will be her fault." she sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "He's holding him at the echo caves isn't he?"

"Naturally." Hook said, Avery groaned and muttered.

"Of course he would be."

"What are the echo caves?" Emma asked.

"The most powerful and probably most dangerous part of the island." Avery said.

"Why?" Charming asked.

"You'll soon see." Avery said. "Lead the way Captain." she said. As they walked she took the liberty to ask Hook about Charming. "Are you going to tell me about a sexton that never existed?" she lifted her eyebrows and Hook looked abashed.

"Fine.. it never existed.. I tricked Charming using my brother's memory." he said.

"Okay.. what was the nature of your deception."

"He was poisoned by dreamshade. There is a sping up the peak that has healing properties. I saved him." Hook still looked downcast.

"And the price.."

"He can't leave the island." Hook actually looked sad.

"The truth will come out I guess.. In the echo caves." Avery sighed looking sad too.

"You guys are really like family.. aren't you?" Hook said.

"Yes. He's always had a respect for me and treated me kindly even knowing who I am." Avery laughed. "And when he gets into his Princely modes, he has even attempted to 'rescue' me."

"Ahh.. I assume that was needed a lot." Avery pushed Hook for his sarcasm. They arrived and they both became serious. "Avery.. I am not trying to imply you are as your father, but I need to know that you will be willing to contribute what is needed to do this." he looked at her.

"I understand. My family known for its 'honest when it's convienent' policy. But trust me, if my brother is really in there.. I will be willing to." she said.

"Are these it?" Charming asked.

"Yes. These are the echo caves." Avery said.

"I've lost many-a good men to these caves." Hook said as they entered.

"This is my first time entering, but I've seen lost boys come in, and some didn't come out." Avery said.

"Pan sends his own lost boys in here?" Emma said.

"Yes.. As punishment. No place better to get the truth then the echo caves." Avery said, they came to the cliff edge inside. There was a cage in the middle, someone was in it.. It was Neal.

"Neal!" Emma said, shocked. "How do we get over there to him?" She asked.

"You need to tell you deepest secrets." Avery said. "The caves sense honesty, those who lie.. well.." Avery pointed down into the crevasse.

"So.. how does it work?" Emma said. Hook took a deep breath and exhaled, gathering up courage.

"I kissed Emma." he said.

"I already said something.. so it's not really a secret." Emma said awkwardly, Avery felt a little shocked that she was out of the loop, but her feelings were neither here nor there.

"It wasn't the kiss Emma.. it was how I felt after. I.." he sighed. "After Milah.. I never thought I could care about anyone but myself. But.. you showed me. I never thought I could feel this way again." a land bridge started to appear over the bottomless pit.

"I'll go-" Charming started, but Snow cut him off.

"No.. Let me.. Charming.. I love our daughter, and I wouldn't change anything about her.. but we had so much time taken from us.. Time we can't get back. But when we get home. I want to try again.. I want to have more children with you." Snow confessed, another part of the bridge appeared.

"Oh Snow.. I want those things for you.. But it can't be with me." Charming said, Snow gasped and began crying.

"Why?"

"Because Hook and I didn't go looking for a sexton.. he took me for a cure."

"for what?" Snow said dangerously.

"For dreamshade.." he sighed. "it is water from a special spring.. but there was a price.. I can never leave Neverland." Snow just stood in shock, she couldn't believe it, and if Avery hadn't been prepared herself, she would have been shocked too. Another piece was added to the bridge. There was one piece that needed filling.

"Well.." Avery sighed. "I guess it's my turn." she took a breath. "The Dark Curse.. wasn't my father's originally.. It was mine. Its why I left Neverland behind.. One day, I was about 15, I found a curse. A curse to end all curses, but that wasn't what intrigued me... no.. its what it had the capability of doing, transporting to other worlds, even ones without magic.I saw that and I knew I had to do it, no matter how complicated, I was prepared to do whatever I had to and take all the time I needed to take my father and I to the world without magic. I had to get my brother back. You see, the hardest part of a curse, isn't enacting it like some people think, its starting it. And I did that. I began constructing what I needed, and unlike when my father took over, I was doing it blindly. My father had the luxury of seeing the future, he knew exactly when the next piece he needed would come, I did not. So I started the curse, then when I no longer had the courage of my conviction to continue it, I gave it to him. But I groomed Regina to cast it, knowing that my father would fail if he tried." She looked at everyone's shocked faces, but the last part of the bridge came into place. Emma rushed acrossed it. Avery watched her kneel next to the box, but she couldn't hear the conversation. Just that Neal's cage disappeared and he stood up, he even hugged her.

"Avery.. You.. the dark curse?" Snow asked.

"Yes.. But I was 15, and had no idea that it would take 300 years, nor what would transpire in that time. "

"Does your lovely conscious know that?" Hook asked, he actually sounded like he cared, but his natural smugness still made Avery want to hit him sometimes.

"Yes.." Avery chuckled. " he actually procured some of the things that Dad needed for the curse. "

"Really? I would have never thought." Hook said.

"James has a past, just like everyone else. He needed the gold to keep his parents and himself fed. He never really wanted to do it, but he was the best thief that my father ever employed. So good he broke into the Dark Castle and took the Dark One's precious daughter out right from under his nose sometimes." Avery smiled at her memories fondly.

"I would have never guessed.. I have a new appreciation for your beau." Hook said, he looked back at Emma and Neal talking.

"Hook.." Avery said warningly.

"I know a first to the finish when I see one." he said, Avery rolled her eyes.

"Just don't let it get in the way." she said. When Emma and Neal caught up with them, Neal fell in stride with Avery. "You mad?"

"No.." he sighed. "A little disappointed.. but you were young... and wanted me back . But you gave it up."

"Umm.. it kind of took me a while to give it up." she admitted.

"How long?"

"Ermm.. a long while. I can't actually remember.. but a long long while." she said.

"You still gave it up and became your own person." he pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"I'm glad you're not dead." she said.

"Me too.." he said. When they got back to camp, Avery had an odd feeling, a magical feeling. "I'll be back.. I am going to go get something other than roots and berries to eat."

"Will you be alright on your own?" Charming asked, Avery lifted an eyebrow. "Right, be careful." Avery walked off, then poofed to where the feeling was drawing her, it was Regina and her Father on the beach, they were talking to a mermaid that Avery recognized.

"Give this to Belle, retrieve what I need, and comeback. Then you'll have what you want." her father was saying.  
"Got it. Go to Storybrook and find this Belle." she said and went to swim off, heading down river to the ocean, Avery caught her down river a bit and sent magic into the water that brought the mermaid up to the banks to where she was at.

"Evening." she smiled, the mermaid seemed afraid, but then she seemed to know her.

"You're Averianna. The sorceress.. Aren't you?" the mermaid asked.

"Yes. I know of you Ariel.." Avery said, "But how do you know of me?" even though Avery knew the answer.

"I once helped Snow, who spoke of you. Nothing but good things." She smiled. "How may I help you?"

"That man you were talking to-"

"The dark one."

"My father." Avery said, Ariel looked shocked. "Yes. I know. He's sending you to Storybrook for an errand... yes?"

"Yes ma'am."

"When you get back.. Find me, it'll be easy trust me, and tell me what you brought him."

"Alright..." she said. "Do you not trust him?"

"Merely curious." Avery said. "I know they told you your Prince was in Storybrook, but where to find him.. right?"

"You know where I can find him in this Storybrooke?" Ariel said happily.

"I will give you the information where to find him directly.. when you come back and tell mee everything.. Deal?"

"Deal!" Ariel said.

"Good, go. I'll be seeing you soon." Avery said, Ariel swam away. Avery magicked fish into a basket, two for each person, and poofed back near camp and walked in.

"Avery.. there you are!" Snow said.

"Yes.. And I went fishing." she smiled, showing the fish, smiling to herself at the double meaning.

* * *

**An extra long chapter for my LOVELY readers! :D Seeing how there is a holiday next week as long as school for me.. so I wanted something awesome to hold you guys over! :D **

**Lots of awesomeness this chapter, Evil Avery, Some Emma bonding, some Hook bonding, a shocking truth, and a reunion.. as well as Avery fishing! ;) hahaha**

**I hope you all enjoyed!**

**Thank you for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEELLOOO READERS! First off I own nothing.**

**Second! Here is a cute little flashback Averianna/Jiminy chapter.. something funny and cute that broke up the monotony of Neverland and Pan.. I didn't want to get bored with the whole Neverland writing.. so this is my break. I hope you found it as giggleable as I do.**

* * *

Averianna was walking into her father's workroom when she heard him curse.

"Damned Gypsy." he said to a crystal ball.

"Who's a damned gypsy Papa?" Averianna asked.

"That homely one I hired.. He's gone and gotten himself arrested. Apparently he's stolen there before.. he's up for a hanging." he rolled his eyes annoyed, Averianna felt some urgency rise in her throat. She didn't know why, she had never felt like this with her father's other thieves. This one.. was different.

"Hanged.. for stealing.. that's a bit much." she said.

"Like I said, he's obviously a repeat offender in that village." he scrunched. "I just hired the imbecile. He's just as disposable as the others." he turned away from the crystal ball.

"What ingredient was he going to get?"

"Nothing of significance to enact what needs to be done." he said.

"Again.. what was he getting?" Averianna asked a little more forcefully.

"The mermaid's tear." he said.

"Papa! That is important.. the most important. It gives you the power to control your outcome in the curse." she said warningly.

"Hmmm.."

"Do you really want to play that dangerous game Papa? I mean you won't tell me who or when our caster is coming, nor given me a face.. nothing. But ask yourself.. would I trust that person?" her father thought for a moment.

"Alright.. I'll go get the gypsy." Averianna smiled at her work.

"I'll come too." she said.

"You don't ever come on these things dearie-" she cut him off by snapping her fingers transforming her simple dress into red and black riding ensemble that would match her father's look.

"Nonsense Papa. This one is different.. This trip is me not trusting trusting whatever the future has in ways of whoever is going to be messed up enough to enact this curse." she said, taking his hand and disappearing. They appeared in a Lord's estate, the most likely the lord that sentenced James to hang.

"D-dark One.." the portly lord stuttered. "W-what are you..." he cleared his throat. "How may I be of service?"

"You have someone we need in your dungeon.. he's sentenced to be hanged in the morning." Averianna said.

"I apologize my Lady.. who might you be?" the lord asked.

"This is my daughter.. From experience I can tell you.. give her what she wants." her father giggled his manic giggle.

"With all respect My Lady.. but in my lands.. We don't bow for women and their demands." It took all the strength Averianna had to not drop her jaw. This man was obviously stupider than he looked. She glared than smiled, next to her she heard her father's manic giggled again.

"My Lord." she said sweetly. "You seem prosperous. Gold cutlery and challices abounds, and that is only from what I see in this room."

"Thank you My Lady." he said.

"Its not a compliment.." she spat. "I know your people.. they are poor and starving. Living in filthy hovels and not even able to heal your sick. And what's worse.. most of your people are women.. who have illegitimate children by your so called knights. Maybe you should start listening to the demands of women.. before they, or their illegitimate sons, rise up against you.. and they make awash of your blood." she stepped forward, met by guards protecting their Lord with their swords, she quickly turned the steal to water and got right into the face of the lord. "And I would lead them." The Lord shook. "Now.. that prisoner.. please." she smiled.

"Y-yes My Lady." he said. Averianna was lead, father in tow to the dungeon, where the dungeon master tried to stop Averianna from going in, but she rolled her eyes, walking passed him. She rounded the corner of the corridor that the cells were, where she came upon a site that made her stop. She stopped in her track and began laughing.. semi maniacally.

"Averianna.." Her father said coming to her side, followed by the guards. She had to lean on her father to stop herself of doubling over laughing, because her corset was restraining her.

"How in the Hell?" said one guard.

"Where is he?" said another, obviously the lord's captain of the guard, he was rounding on the dungeon master.

"I don't know." the dungeon master said.

"He's gone!" Averianna said through her laugher. There was an empty cell, with the entire door clean off it's hinges. She heard her father asked who the man was caught attempting to steal from, the captain of the man's Naval Fleet. By the time her and her father visited the home, Averianna had composed herself and stopped laughing. They were invited into the house and the Captain went into his office to get the tear to trade, what her father offered him, she had no clue. What she did know what after a few minutes there came a voice from the office.

"Its gone!" the captain said. Averianna began laughing again uncontrollably.

"The gypsy is more than he appears to be." her father said, in a little bit of a growl. He magically took Averianna and himself back to the Dark Castle, where waiting at the door was James.

"Rumpelstiltskin.. S-sorry for the delay." he held the tear out for her father. Her father looked shocked and a little impressed.

"No need.. Not really delayed at all." he waved his hand and two large sacks of gold appeared at James' feet. "There you go boy."

"Actually.. My father and I were just out to go and get you.. before your execution." Averianna piped up.

"Oh.. W-well I am honored.. but I have been in sticker situation.. Nothing I can't handle." he bowed to her father.

"Well.. we got the lord to let you go.. But you look like you could use a cup of tea.. No?" Averianna invited him in, her father too involved in making sure the tear was real and not just water.

"Yes.. if it's alright with your father." he looked to the Dark One. Averianna scoffed.

"Accept her invitation boy. That Lord was quite pretentious and grandiose in his luck of the draw to be born a male." Her father said happily giggling as the vile glowed with real mermaid's tears.

"Oh.. Yes.. Man.. a creature with two heads and most have not a useful thought in either of them." Averianna said, James turned slightly red.

"Averianna.. Enough with the disgusting talk and get the man the tea you promised him." her father said returning to his tower.

Averianna magicked up a tea service and sat next to James at the grand table. Averianna bit her lip and stared at her cup of tea. She was always so talkative, why couldn't she find anything to say.

"So.. Thank you.. for the tea. And for attempting to save my life." James said.

"Of course.. I mean, I usually don't care what happens to my father's employs. I've actually been to one of the executions of one.. Quite funny..." she trailed off and looked at his face. "Umm.. you're different." Stupid. Averianna really..

"I am glad you think so.. I have looked forward to seeing you again." he smiled.

"Really?" she said excitedly.

"Yes.. You're the only one who has ever seen me. Truly." he smiled and touched her hand.

"Everyone needs someone to believe in them." She said looking in his eyes.

"Well. I believe in you too." he kissed her hand. "I should get that gold back to the caravan before nightfall. I don't want to be robbed." he smiled.

"I'll watch over you until you get home.."

"How?" he asked.

"Crystal Ball." she smiled. He bowed out and left.. she felt both her cheeks and her hand where he had kissed her burning.

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! It was just cuteness.. caffeine fueled cuteness! :DDD**

**Plus seeing that Jiminy was freaking Houdini! Hahahaha **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello fans! Firstly, I own nothing.**

**Secondly, sorry for the slow updates. Its the beginning of not only the Christmas season, but final season as well.. the later is a whole lot less yay.**

**Also, Santa brought me an early Christmas present, a Surface! Although I love it and am totally excited... it comes with learning how to use it.. **

**At any rate enjoy your chapter!**

* * *

Avery was sitting in camp, absent mindedly listening to the group talking about a plan to go home, Snow was still ignoring Charming though. Avery loved Snow so much, but she did have a tendency to get off track, and right now ignoring her husband was putting them off track. There was a rustling outside camp, and everyone drew their weapons. Emerging from the foliage was red hair and a purple top over pale skin.

"Whoa… H-hey I am here to give information to Avery." Ariel had returned.

"Ariel?" Snow obviously recognized her friend.

"Snow! My friend it's been to long." They embraced, after a few minutes of catching up and the camp exchanging looks, one obviously a suspicious look to Avery from Neal. Avery cleared her throat.

"How was your trip? I confess you are back quicker than I imagined."

"I only had 24 hours. But I got what they were after." Ariel said to her.

"And that was?" Avery asked, bracing herself for what her father could have wanted.

"It was a box.. small… umm ancient looking. Its hard to explain, but it felt alive in my hand. Your step mother, Belle, she said something about it containing Evil." Avery could tell that Ariel was having a hard time explaining, but she knew exactly what it was.

"Well.. I hate to inform you my little mermaid, but you've actually stolen from me." Avery said, fear crossed the mermaid's eyes "Worry not… you're fine from me. How was Storybrooke? She asked.

"You went to Storybrooke?" Emma asked.

"Yes. Everyone is alright, the town is cloaked, so no one can get in, everyone is 100% safe." Ariel smiled to Emma, who still looked confused.

"Mermaids can travel realms." Neal said.

"Yes and obviously Regina held her end of the bargain her and my father struck with you. You got your voice back and the ability to be human when you please."

"yes, I had to give it them though." Ariel looked at Avery. "I've given you the information, now hold up your end." She was obviously sizing up Avery, Avery laughed in response.

"Calm yourself, I was going to give you the information anyway." Avery smiled.

"Oh… well alright then." the mermaid said awkwardly. Avery waked her hand over the fire and a leaflet of paper appeared in them, Avery caught it.

"Go to the address on this paper, I am sure Belle will assist you. "Avery said, as she handed Ariel the Piece of paper, the Pulled her close, "And I suggest honesty. Trust me, love deserves that."

"Why would you give this to me, not wanting information from me? "Ariel asked.

"Because, anyone who Stabbed Regina in the neck with a Salad fork is a friend of mine" Avery smiled "and just so you know, Ursula made her keep the scars"

"How do you know that?" Ariel asked.

"Because I told the sea goddess" Avery giggled. "Now off with you, you have a truelove waiting, and he's been waiting far to long." She smiled.

"Thank you…" Ariel said, tearing up looking at the address.

"No one should have been torn apart like you two were."

"The man, Dr. Archie Hopper, he loves you. I saw it in his eyes." Ariel said.

"Hold your match making horses flipper, we're already engaged. Now go, there's nothing idle prattle is for." But instead of immediately going Ariel whispered to her.

"One more thing, there is a girl on this island, her brothers are in Storybrooke.. her name is Wendy, Wendy Darling. Your father said he would help her, but I don't trust him as far as I could throw him."

"You've got good instincts. I will try my best to bring the girl home." Avery said, the mermaid was satisfied and after a hug to Snow, she was off. The group separated into teams, where she was confronted by Neal.

"You conned a mermaid to travel realms.."

"Don't be judgy.. I wanted to know what Dad was getting us into." Avery shrugged. This was one of the moments where she could tell the two were related, he had the same unsatisfied face.

"Well?"

"Pandora's box-"

"How did he get Pandora's box?" Neal asked, trying not to be too loud.

"From my collection."

"Where did _you_ get Pandora's box."

"It was a gift, from a potential suitor." Avery shrugged.

"Really" he asked.

"What? I said no to him…" Avery said. "Now go have fun in dark hollow…and don't do anything I wouldn't do." She shooed him off, and Snow and Charming went a different direction. Avery went on her own, she was going to go find Wendy, and wouldn't mind meeting some lost boys on the way.

As she walked she thought where Pan would keep Wendy, he was obviously using her for leverage that much was clear. It wasn't in the echo caves, no one in their rag tag team would know her. The girl was from the real word, so without being in Neverland, she would have been like a hundred years old. Avery thought and thought, then she felt a presence. She turned to find Pan sitting on a log, watching her.

"Hello Avery, so lost in thought you looked. Am I sensing some sibling turmoil?" he said.  
"What do you want Peter?" she asked.

"I came to make you come to your senses." Her said, jumping off the log and walking towards her.

"My senses?" Avery asked confused, she was also trying to close off the part of her mind that was thinking about Wendy. She didn't want Pan to get suspicious.

"You don't need to die here…" he said, "I meant it when I told you all those years ago, that I cared for you, that we were connected… I don't want you to get hurt."

"Connected? No… I think not." Avery said rolling her eyes.

"Oh the little you know…" he laughed. " At any rate, you should be back in Storybrooke, with Jiminy… having little baby magical crickets."

"I'm not longer amused by you… go away." She said to him.

"You shocked me." He continued. "The curse was yours, I didn't even expect that. Do I love a good twist in the game." He laughed. "How is Bae taking it? Not well I presume. The Dark Curse was so much dark magic, how can he be alright with it?"

"He's actually just fine, he understands I was young and I came to my senses. Thank you for your concern" she said blankly.

"And what about Jiminy… what would he say about it?" Avery's rage boiled and she smacked Peter.

"You're lucky that was the first thing I did. Now get going before I decide to do something worse." Pan was holding his cheek, and Avery's engagement ring has cut him. There was fire on his eyes, Pan was pissed.

"You are not going to succeed, you should leave while I still permit it… no one leaves this island without my permission." He spat.

"You don't know me as well as you think. I have a tendency to always get my way." Avery glared, Pan left. Avery closed her eyes and took deep breaths, calming herself. Then she remembered the hanging cages, he had a lost boy in there when she was here last, Avery thought that it was probably her brother that was in the cages last time. Avery ran through the jungle, watching for lost boys, specifically for Felix. She knew she would have to be careful not to get caught. Finally she got to the cages, and there was one hanging. She decided against magic, and grabbed the rope, untying it from the tree and lowering the cage slowly to the ground.

"H-hello? Who's there?" came a little girl's voice.

"Hush, love. I'm here to help." Avery said to the girl who was in the closed cage. Once the cave was on the ground, Avery tore it open. She came face to face with the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen, donning a fragile face and golden curls.

"Y-you're an adult." She said, blue eyes widening, Avery's heart melted.

"Yeah, I am. And I am here to help you. Are you Wendy?" she asked.

"Yes.." Wendy was still visibly unsure.

"Hello Wendy, I am Avery." There was a crack of a twig. "We must go." She said, grabbing the little girl's hand and turning to run.

"Wait… he'll know I am gone." Wendy said frightened.

"I got it covered," Avery said pushing the girl in front waving her hand and restoring the cage behind them. "My friends and I are going to get you off the island."

"How can you do that? Pan won't allow that."

"Little one… trust me, I don't need a smug teenager's permission to do anything." Avery smiled.

"You don't know Pan very well." Wendy said, understandably.

"Pan and I know each other very well… and for a very long time." Avery said.

"You were a lost boy… uh, well girl." Wendy said, "I didn't know there were lost girls."

"First time for everything." Aver said, dragging the girl along with her through the jungle. To Avery's surprise, the girl kept up rather well. They came to a clearing and stopped to see weapons drawn on them.

"Oh Avery it's you."

"Averianna." It was her father.

"Well good, the gang is all here." Regina said sourly.

"Yes, and I bring guests." Avery said, pushing Wendy in front to face the group. "She's-" but she was cut off by Neal.

"Wendy?" he said both worried and excited.

"Do I know you?" Wendy asked. Avery was wondering that as well.

"It's me." He said, kneeling down and looking her in the eyes, she stared into his eyes.

"Bae? Bae!" she jumped into his arms, "I… I came here to rescue you, when you didn't come back. I waited up every night for you, I never gave up on you. But he captured me, saying you had gone back to your world." She cried to him.

"You… you came back for me?" Neal asked.

"Yes… I didn't want you to be all alone again… with your parents being dead." Gold took offenses to that.

"You said I was dead?" he asked upset.

"Yes." Neal said defiantly. "And back on subject. You aren't getting near Henry!"

"Neal, why not?" Avery asked calmly.

"He doesn't want to save Henry, he wants to kill him." Neal said.

* * *

**Dun dun duuuunnnn! Semi cliff hanger! **

**Hope you all had a wonderful holiday; whichever one you may celebrate!**


	11. Chapter 11

**hellooo people, alas I own nothing**

**Warning: major feels.**

* * *

Avery woke to a baby stirring and crying on her chest. She opened her eyes and looked down and saw brown eyes staring up at her. He was about to start crying, Avery knew it. She had learned so much in the past few weeks, but most importantly she learned to speak infant.

"Aww... you're hungry aren't you little bug?" she smiled at him and got up. She warmed up breast milk and fed the little baby boy. She hummed as her tea pot heated up. There was a knock at her door. "Ooh… who could that be, hmmm?" she giggled as she placed a mat over her shoulder and burped the boy. It was her father, even after 18 years, she still had to remind herself that he was cursed. "Hello Dad." She said to him.

"Hello Avery…. This must be the little man I have heard so much about."

"Yes sir. This is James Gold, James… this is your Grandfather." She held the little guy out for her father to hold. He shied away.

"Actually, I am here to talk to you about him." He smiled.

"Oh?" Avery said, growing tense.

"Yes… our mayor has come to me and expressed the need that a child is right for her-"

"Wonderful, maybe you two should get started on that then. Her clock is ticking." Aver smirked.

"Funny enough, that was my first impression as well. I turned our mayor down, but she expressed disgust that she needed a lawyer. Now I am to assume that you did not have a lawyer in your adoption proceedings."

"Of course not." Avery chuckled. "There is no reason why I needed one, I am your daughter after all."

"As I am reminded," he smiled. "But business… our mayor does not want to wait the two years on a waiting list. I won't sugar coat with you Averianna.,, she wants that baby." Avery immediately clung the baby to her chest and shrunk away as if he was trying to rip the babe from her arms that moment.

"No…"

"Avery, you know the mayor and I know what to get what we want. I think it would be easier to just relinquish custody." He father said. "it doesn't have to be this moment, but you have 7 days before I work my magic." He said to her.

"No… I won't let you or that bitch take my baby."

"Averianna…

"Get out." She pointed to the door, seething.

"You just lost your 7 days dearie." Her father said.

"Out." She said, trying not to shout with the baby in her arms. He left, and she immediately called the only person she knew could help calm her down.

"Hello?"

"A… Archie." She choked out.

"Avery… what happened. Is James alright?" he asked.

"He's fine… but please come… they're trying to take him away from me." she cried.

"I'll be right there." And true to his word, he came through the door to find Avery cradling the baby. Tears streaming down her face. "Avery… hey, calm down. It'll be okay." He put an arm around her and a soft hand on the baby's head. "Who is trying to take him from you?" he asked her.

"Regina… and my father." She sniffled, the infant opened his eyes for a minute and gurgled.

"How can they do that now Avery? Calm down." He said smiling at her,

"You don't know my dad. He will… he will do anything when it can profit him." She cried.

"You're right…" Archie said, he stared down at the baby and looked worried. "Run." He said.

"What?" Avery asked.

"Take him… take him and run. Do it tonight, while he is still hours, I will cover for you as long as possible." All Avery could think of was the Enchanted Forest. Her father was branded a coward for running. Her mother ran…. So did her brother. "Avery."

"No…" Avery said definitively. "No… I am going to fight for my son." She looked down at the baby.

Two days later, Avery received a call that set her world on fire.

"Hello Miss Gold, its Mr. Werner from the adoption agency. I am sorry to hear that the baby boy didn't work out for you, but I wanted to let you know we received the paperwork from your lawyer. Also, thank you for providing him with a new home."

"Excuse me?"

"Yes. We received the documents from your lawyers, all notarized. It's alright, being a parent isn't for everyone."

"I did not relinquish my son." She said angrily.

"I am sorry Miss Gold, but legally you did. You need to speak with a lawyer, but we will hold off processing the paperwork until the matter is cleared up if you wish." He said politely, Avery took a deep breath. It wasn't the fault her father was a back stabbing snake.

"If you would be so kind Mr. Werner, thank you." She said as politely as she could. He agreed and hung up. She put the baby into his car seat and drove to his father's shop, the sheriff was there already. Avery didn't care, she walked in, carrying the baby, but she was fuming.

"You backstabbing loathsome son of a bitch." She said to her father.

"Time is here Averianna."

"You can't do this."

"I can… and did… I am the family attorney, and I have paperwork with your signature that says I can make decisions for you. And I did." He said calmly to her.

"I will fight you for it."

"By the time you find a lawyer and put together a case, which you will lose, your paperwork hold will be more than up." He picked up the phone and called the agency, pushing through the paperwork, all Avery could do is stand there and cry. He then walked from behind the glass case and went to take the baby from her.

"No… no you can't!" she held him closer.

"Sharif." He said to Graham, he took her shoulder softly.

"I'm sorry…" the Irishman said. "But you need to let the baby go." Avery sobbed as her father took her baby from her.  
"You're supposed to be my father… how can you do this to me?!" she sobbed, her knees felt weak, and the sheriff held her up.

"Sheriff, if you please get my daughter out of my shop. I don't need a sobbing woman in here." Graham helped her out of the shop, telling her empty condolences and lies that the baby will be cared for. She got in her car and drove to her home. She went inside and instantly started breaking anything and everything, continuing to sob. She went into the nursery and fell to her knees, placing her hands on the crib make especially for the baby. She heard her door open and footsteps walking towards her. She remained still, still crying. A hand was placed on her shoulder, the cologne said it was Archie.

"You would right… I should have ran. I should have ran and never looked back." She sobbed quietly.

"Hush Avery… everything will be alright." He leaned next to her, rubbing her back. "She re named him Henry."

"It was her father's name." Avery said.

"Oh." He said to her.

"I should take his bear, blankie, and bottle over to her." Avery said.

"Why would you help her?" he asked softly.

"Because… the baby can't sleep without them. Me not at least trying to give them to her will only hurt him. He probably feels so scared, in a new place without me." Avery began crying again.

"I'll take you. I don't think you should drive." He said. She packed the baby's favorite things and Archie drove her over. "I'll go up with you."  
"No… I need to do this alone. Just… don't drive away." She looked at him, knowing her eyes were still puffy and nose still red. She knew she looked a mess but did nothing to correct it. As she walked up the steps, she heard a baby crying… more like screaming. _Give her hell kid. _Is all Avery could think. She rang the doorbell and Regina answered, holding the screaming infant.

"You? What did you do before giving him to Gold? He hasn't stopped screaming." Regina glared.

"I did nothing. He just needs these." Avery handed over the bag of his things, and put the bear in the infant hands, he nuzzled it and immediately stopped crying. "He can't sleep without that or his blankie." She pulled that out too, it had little blue elephants on it.

"Good to know… thank you." Regina said.

"Just know, I love that boy. But even more importantly, I am sure you were told that it was a closed adoption, meaning that you will never know anything about his birth mom."

"Of course I know, why would I care anyway?" Regina snapped.

"Because, yes I love that boy, but I chose him for another reason. I know his mother's past, and I found it inspiring. Even though I never got to meet the young woman." Avery said.

"And it was so inspiring, you are on my porch telling me." Regina said.

"Yes. His mother was found, in the forest, not far from here. Here meaning Storybrooke. Eighteen years ago." Avery said,

"What?" Regina snapped. The corner of Avery's mouth twitched up slightly.

"Oops, I've said too much." Avery said, laying her hand on the baby's head, a went back to the car.

"Avery. You are wonderful person. And you will be a good mother." Archie said, taking her hand kissing it.

* * *

**Ahhhhh the feels...*sniffles* poor Avery!**

**But that is how it happens... in my version.. **

**P.s. I am no lawyer, so I don't know, nor do I care if this situation could really happen, stranger things arise in Storybrooke.**


	12. Chapter 12

**As usual I don't own anything... but I have written a very passionate letter to Santa solo *fingers crossed***

**Finally I am about caught up! Warning, this chapter is a bit AU again. But not very. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Everyone exploded with outrage. Avery wasn't paying attention, she was just staring at her father with great intensity, and she felt he had Pandora's Box. She called to it using magic then she felt the box appear in her hand.

"Enough." Avery said loudly. "We don't have time for this, so I am going to make this crystal clear. Father…"

"Princess…" he said to her,

"No, you listen. How can you even think to betray me like that, you're my father," She took a step closer to him, "and I will protect Henry, even from you. So know this, if I feel Henry threatened, or even a trickle of magic, you will be in here." She showed him Pandora's Box.

"How did you get that from him?" Regina asked shocked.

"It knows its master." Avery said.

"Of course it would be yours."

"And to the rest of you. Like him or not, my father is useful. So I won't cut him out. Now come of we need to get Henry back, and she's going to help us." Avery pointed to Wendy.

"Henry?" Wendy asked. "Who is Henry?" The way she said it immediately put Avery on alert.

"He's my son." Neal said. "Pan wants his heart."

"Has he ever said anything about the heart of the truest believer?" Emma asked the lithe girl.

"No… I'm sorry." Wendy said, Avery thought that Emma's superpower should kick in, but to her surprise her father stepped in calling the girl out. He took towards the girl being stopped by Neal and Charming.

"I know the weight of lies!" He said.

"I don't have to take that from a man who abandoned his own son." She bit back.

"Aright…" Avery said. "I know you're lying. And I have and I thins l have an idea why." Avery kneeled to her level. "Your brothers. Pan has them and you need to do what Pan wants to keep them safe." Wendy's eyes watered.

"You don't understand he'll kill them. "She sniffed.

"I do understand. But you brothers are safe.. back in my town. And they are in the very kind and capable hands of my Mom," Wendy gave a scrunched look, "Step Mom" Avery added. "We will protect them, and we will defeat Pan. But we need your help. Please Wendy."

"Pan is dying. The needs his heart to keep himself alive, and all powerful." Wendy said.

"What will happen to Henry?" Regina asked.

"It's a trade you see… When Pan absorbs Henry's heart, Henry will die." Wendy said. The alarm spread through the entire group. "He's where the hourglass is…" the blonde girl added. Avery knew exactly where the girl was referring to. She looked around determined.

"Wendy come with us, to get Tink." Snow said.

"I'll go get the ship ready." Hook said. "Provided your brother can get us home."

"I can get us home." Neal said.

"Come on. We are going to Skull Rock. Daddy, you're coming too."

"Don't trust me dearie?" her father asked a little annoyed.

"Don't play that abandoned father bit. You and I both know if I thought you a serious threat to Henry, you'd be dead. Like Pan is about to be… shall we go family?" Avery led the way.

"What did she mean 'the hourglass'?" Emma asked.

"Exactly what she said Emma. There is a giant hourglass on the island, obviously ticking down the moment and power our dear Peter Pan has on the island. Plan b, if the box fails, is to protect Henry and let the glass empty. Although I don't think we'll need a plan b, I would rather be safe than sorry."

"Good thinking. I never realized how skilled at this you were, maybe I should have tried harder to get you on my side in our world." Regina remarked.

"Wouldn't have worked. You have been on my radar since before you were born." Her father said.

"Regina this isn't fast enough." Avery said she took her father's and brother's arm, and Regina took Emma's arm, grudgingly and they appeared outside the entrance path to skull rock. Avery didn't understand, they should be inside.

"What happened?" Regina said. Emma said something similar and went to the entrance. She immediately was flung backwards.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Neal went to help her up.

"I know what he's done." Her father said.

"A protection spell… that's obvious." Avery said, walking up to the line in the sand. But her father walked beside her and in one stride he stepped over. "How did you do that?"

"It's enchanted, so that anyone with a shadow can't get through." Her father said.

"That stuff… about cutting your shadow off… and hiding the dagger… that was all true." Neal said.

"Yes… please trust me to save my grandson." He looked into Avery's eyes, and she wanted to relent, but she still looked to her brother, who nodded. "Go be my hero Daddy." She said, he reached over the line and took the box from her outstretched hands.

"You really trust your father?" Regina asked.

"I think of this two ways Regina. If he hurts Henry, either I will kick his ass, or my mother will. But his ass would be so kicked that he would wish that Henry was his undoing." Avery pursed her lips. "But my father isn't that stupid. He took Henry from me once, he wouldn't do it to be again."

"I can't believe my own sister adopted my son." Neal said.

"Tell me about it. I just knew I was adopting the savior's son. Him also being your son a coincidence."

Dad always said there were no coincidences, that it is fate. Written by the old gods long ago." Neal said, Avery laughed,

"My mother whole heartedly believes that no one controls her fate but her. And I believe it as well."

"It's interesting trying to follow your guy's logic." Emma said pacing.

"I can't stand here not doing anything." Regina said standing up. She looked up in despair, then her eyes widened. "Wait… wait… that barricade warded against shadows… what if we darken the moon… then we won't cast shadow and should be able to pass through. With the three of us, we should be able to do it."

"Regina… that's brilliant! And it came from you." Avery said. She joined hands with both Regina and Emma and all focused their magic. Avery loved the feel of all the power surging through her, she noticed most of it coming from her left, where Emma was. Avery looked at the moon, and saw it darken, then it was black. Avery let go, slapping both women's arms as a signal. They all got over the barrier. The success celebration was short lived, as they all broke out in a run. They reached the large part to see Henry holding his heart in his hand.

"Henry! Don't!" Emma screamed.

"Moms… Avery… Dad?" Henry said, resting his eyes on his living father.

"Yeah. I'm alive… don't do this buddy." Neal said.

"I have to… to save magic. To save all of you." Henry said.

"Henry sweetheart. That's not true. Pan is lying to you."

"No it's they who are lying to you. They're selfish… they don't want you to fulfill your destiny." Pan said.

"Shut up Pan! Henry… when have I ever lied to you?" Avery asked.

"They all have lied to you Henry…. And Avery… she left you alone.. with the evil queen!" Pan said.

"I'm sorry…. But I have to do this. To save magic." Henry shoved his heart into Pan's chest.

"NO!" they all screamed. Henry immediately fell lifeless to the ground.

**Soooo in the end, yes she believed in her father's goodness. She just wanted a little insurance just on case. :D**

**Freaking Pan am I right?!**

**Thank you all for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I own nothing.**

**I am so sorry for the delay. Also no flashback this time.**

* * *

"Henry… Henry!" Emma shook him. "Is he dead?" Avery put a shaking hand on the unmoving boy.

"No… not yet." Regina was putting a preservation spell over him.

"This will hold him for now. But it's limited." She looked down at him. "We're going to get you home Henry, I promise." Avery got up and walked away to where her brother was, not wanting to hear the conversation between the two women. She felt empty, and dark. Henry was laying dying, and her father was nowhere to be found. Avery heard Regina raise her voice,

"You have your parents, that person, a pirate pining for you. Henry is all I have." Her voice broke, Avery just kept looking at the hour glass. Pan reentered and Avery turned around. Emma took the road to engaging the little demon. He then picked up Pandora's box and held it.

"Yes after taking care of the dark one." He held the box.

"You put my father in that box?" Avery said.

"Yes and got your nephew to hand over his heart willingly… the little hero you raised." Avery went to take a step towards Pan but was held back by her brother. Emma however took the initiative. "You can't hurt me savior." He mocked. Emma took a swing with her sword and got him.

"How'd that feel?" the blonde seethed.

"Like a tickle." He said back, then there was a sudden pause in everything, Pan appeared to weaver. He then disappeared and Neal let go of Avery, who returned to her spot where she was standing. The conversation continued, she heard her brother's voice weigh in. Then she heard the word blood and kill. It reminded her of her engagement ring, she looked down and Pan's blood was still on it. Why hadn't it occurred to her before, Pan was bleeding, he could be caught off guard. His connection to the island was slipping more and more, which with his old heart would lead to his death. But Henry's pure heart would separate him from the island bit keep his power on it. Avery gasped loudly, as another piece fell to the bottom of the hourglass. Time was still on their side.

"Avery?" Neal asked.

"He's still dying. Meaning he hasn't absorbed Henry's heart. We can still get him, Regina's right, we can still kill him." She looked at Henry, "We should get him back to the camp. Then figure out where Pan is… and rip that heart from his chest while we still can," Avery looked at the little time left on the hour glass. "and maybe just leave him there to rot." Neal picked up Henry and Regina and Avery magicked them back to camp where the lost boys were all tied together, Hook holding Felix. Avery took first watch of Henry, letting everyone to the task to attempting to get information from the lost boys. Avery ran her hand through his hair, and tried to stop the tears from falling, to no avail.

"I remember bringing you home..'" she sniffed to the boy. "You were so tiny. James was frightened to even hold you. He thought her was going to break you. And Marco made the most beautiful crib, and while I was away getting you, they made you the most perfect nursery, but honestly, you woke up so often that I moved your crib next to my bed. Well, Archie moved it… it was funny watching him move it." She chuckled through sobs.

"Hey Avy. Regina said dabbing cold water on his head is a good way to soothe him." Neal kneeled beside her, she immediately turned her head to hide her tears. "Avery… talk to me." Avery stayed silent. "Av…."

"Don't feel bad, I am engaged to a therapist and I don't answer that question for him either." She said to him.

"Little sister." He placed a careful hand on her.

"I was the first to hold him, besides some nurses and the like. I was the first. I brought him home, and I lost him."

"I am sorry-"

"You don't understand…. I had a chance. A chance to run. To run with Henry and never look back. And I didn't take it. I thought… I wanted to stay and fight. I didn't want to be a coward." She looked at her brother, tears streaming down her face. "I didn't want to run." She whispered.

"You wanted to be brave… the only brave person on our family.." he brought her in to his arms.

"And I lost him. I should have just ran." She sobbed slightly. "This wouldn't have happened."

"Avery… we found where Pan is… can you take us.." Emma came up to them. "Oh.." she stopped. Avery lifted her head and wiped her face.

"Where am I taking you Emma?" Aver said clearing her throat.

"Pan's thinking tree…"

"The pixie groves.. yes I can get you there." Avery got up and left her brother with a hand on the shoulder. Snow and Regina joined them. Avery knew that Regina was coming, but was a little shocked at Snow.

"Avery, are you okay?" Snow asked her.

"Of course she isn't." Regina scoffed and to Avery's surprise, Regina pulled her forward and gave her a knowing look. Avery took a deep focusing breath. They reached the groves and Snow spoke up again, gesturing to a log.

"Look, there is the box." She walked over to it.

"Snow don't!" Avery warned.

"It's David's only way back."

"Pan wouldn't just leave it out for no reason." Emma said, Snow still went to pick it up, and right before she did, all four women were pulled backwards by their waists, Avery saw that is was a vine strapping her to the tree, she wrestled herself forward, but was strapped back by a vine wrapping her throat.

"Mothers are always so… passionate about their children." Came Pan's voice. "And here I have three… plus little Avery. " he smiled at Avery who glared back at him. "I was once the same way about my son."

"You have a son?" Emma spat. Pan picked up the box.

"Yes… but now I have him all boxed up."

"Rumpelstiltskin is your son?" Regina asked.

"That's not possible.. he's…" Snow started.

"Older than I am? I'm actually older than I look."

"No…" Avery choked out.

"Yes my little one. I am surprised, and a little disappointed that my son let my granddaughter live with regret. That is what this," he gestured to the ties binding them, "This bind people to their regret. I told you we were connected. You were always my favorite grandchild, and I know what you regret… loosing Henry. You failed."

"Fought… best.. I could." She choked, the vine seemed to be getting tighter.

"You left him with her." He snarled and pointed at Regina, "And Emma… I can feel how you hurt him… in his heart."

"Let.. Dad.. Go." Avery choked.

"No… however, you're in line for a trade. You made me bleed… it's only fitting." Pan pulled out his dagger and stabbed it into Avery's torso. She gasped the impact.

"I have murdered, and tortured people. I lived my life for revenge, and used a curse to take away so many people's happiness. And I regret nothing!" Regina broke the vines. "Because it got me my son." She dig her hand into his chest and pulled out Henry's heart. "Now let's go home." She turned to the other three women after grabbing the Pandora's Box, Avery was staggering up off the ground, and checked for dreamshade and gave the all clear sign to Emma and Snow. The four women went back to camp, leaving Pan on the ground to his fate.

They made it back to The Jolly Roger, and Regina sunk the heart back into it's true owner's chest. Henry woke up and Emma and Regina hugged him. He got up and Hook gave him his quarters to rest, Henry hugged Neal hard, now knowing he was alive, and Avery only half hugged him, because she was still covered in blood and a bruise forming on her neck. Regina went to put Henry to bed, and handed Avery the box as she went. Then Neal asked her.

"You gonna tell me about that?" he pointed to her look.

"Little matters of heart." She smirked. "Shall we?" she showed her brother the box. He took it and released the top. In a swirl of red smoke their father appeared.

"Papa." Neal said stepping up to hug him.

"Daddy." Avery throwing her arms around him too. For the first time in centuries, Rumpelstiltskin put his arms around both of his children. He reached up and patted Neal on the cheek.

"I told you I wasn't going to hurt the boy."

"I'm sorry for doubting you Papa." Neal said.

"Averianna… what happened to you?" he said, but before she could answer there was a presence that stood both her and her father on end.

"Henry!" Avery said, both magical Gold's rushed to the captain's quarters to see Pan trying to rip Henry's shadow from his body, surprisingly enough Henry was fighting it. Avery caught Pan off guard by immobilizing him and Gold opened the box, capturing Pan inside. Regina rushed in to check on Henry.

"He's strong. You did well." Gold said to Regina. Avery went to the deck,

"So Pan is your Grandfather." Hook stood next to her.

"Yes, as if people needed another reason to hate my family." She chuckled.

"Yes…" he handed her a shirt. "I figured being covered in blood was not going to be a great sight for you betrothed." Avery looked to see an old world blouse, it was red, high collard and beautiful. She smiled.

"No offense, but I have learned not to accept my mother's things from you," she snapped her fingers and the blood and knife tear was gone. "thank you though. " she smiled.

"You were right… by the way. Thank you. For showing me that I could do what was right." Hook put an arm around her.

"You aren't exactly that worst step parent ever. But when you come to my wedding, no Hook, and no trying to kill my Dad." She said putting an arm around him. "And keep whatever is between you, my brother, and Emma, keep it that way. Don't make it weird. "

"You have me word to not make it weird." He smiled. "But what is a step parent?"

"It means you aren't my birth father, but you were with my mother for the long haul." She said. "In the real world it happened, parents split and get remarried and become step parents to children. " Avery laughed and shrugged.

"Avy, come on. We have to get flying. " Neal's voice rang.

"Time to go be captain… by the way I have always wondered… do you have one of those captain feather hats?" she laughed.

"Thankfully not. By brother did though. He always had good form. Like so, shall we Lady Gold?" Hook straightened his back and extended his arm.

"Why Thank you Captain Jones."

"I was technically Lieutenant Jones." He laughed, Avery laughed along with him. They parted on the bridge and Regina stood beside her.

"Hey Avery, I… I need to say something to you that is probably long overdue." Regina took a deep breath. "I am sorry for the hurt I caused. I don't regret Henry, or raising him. But know how much hurt you." She said, Avery smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Maybe it's time to let some things go."

"You're right." Regina said.

"It won't happen overnight, and we will still be snippy and mouthy to each other. But the hatred need to stop. At least for Henry."

"Thank you Avery." Regina said.

"Ready up there?" Neal called.

"Let it fly brother!" Avery yelled back. There was the sound of the canon and Avery and Regina bound the shadow to the sail, the ship lifted off and they were headed home. Avery walked to her dad, sat next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Are you going to tell me why you never mentioned by grandfather?"

"Isn't it clear why?" he said.

"Fair enough." Avery laughed. "Do you think when we get home, I can finally get married?"

"Hopefully.. it will be better than Snow and Charming's wedding. With more people… at least by one."

"Actually by 4. So yay me." They both laughed, and then Avery saw Henry offering the soup and bread Snow heated to Felix. "Look at that, that boy is too nice." She sighed.

"Yes. But it's good for him." He kissed her head. "Just like you are, playing nice to both Regina and Hook… I am proud. So is your brother."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed. Between holidays, finals and family, writing has been difficult. To my Autumn reader, I will update asap!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone... again I own nothing.**

**To my Autumn readers, it's on a ridge break just so I can get to the midseason finale with APG.. well those who have seen it obviously know why.**

* * *

Averianna awoke in her four poster bed, it was a week until her fourteenth birthday but more importantly, it was Baelfire's birthday. She descended her tower to an awaiting breakfast, but no father, as she expected. Her father had been in mood swings these past few weeks, Averianna was turning the same age her brother was when he left, and even though he didn't admit it, he was frightened that Averianna would leave him as well.

After she ate her breakfast, she ascended to her father's potion's tower, carrying a tea tray. Knowing he wouldn't eat all day, but he would at least have tea, and that was something. She pushed open the heavy door of his work room and she saw his eyes flash cold, expecting it to be someone in need of a deal, they softened when he registered the figure in his tower as his daughter. "Good morning Princess."

"Good morning Papa, I brought you tea." She saw he had already lit a candle. She sat the tray down and went and touched Bae's shawl that was next to the candle. "You'll be home soon brother. Happy Birthday." She whispered. "Any luck on how to get there yet Papa?"

"No my dearest, I have check every spell and even curses. Nothing is powerful enough." He looked sadly with his tired eyes at his daughter.

"It's alright Papa. I have hope you'll find a way, when it's meant to be. And when you do, we will bring big brother home." Averianna looked at the mass of books he jade collected in the tower. "Shall I return these to the library?"

"If you please dearest. Thank you." He said, smiling when she collected all the books by magic.

"I'll bring you tea around lunchtime Papa." She nodded, leaving. When she arrived in her library, she looked in all the books before putting them away. She noticed all the sections of revenge were all untouched. She began flipping through, and saw one similar to what they wanted, but not exactly strong enough. The false ruler curse. Can take and transport and make a mew kingdom. Make one a monarch, and those who are chosen a slave to that monarch's desires. It had a steep price, but it wasn't strong enough. Averianna shut the book and threw it, sighing. She wished she could just rewrite curses, but there was no way to do that. "Was there?" she whispered to herself. She tapped her nails anxiously on the wooden arm of the reading chair. She wondered if she could rewrite this curse to make it have the power she needed it to. She sat there for a long time, curled up next to the fire, she must have fallen asleep because she was Neverland. She had been coming to Neverland for the better part of four year, she was use to the feeling of nodding off and waking up in this strange place.

"Hello Averianna." Pan said with his normal vigor.

"Oh.. Hello Peter, I must have nodded off in the library. I'm sorry to be so rushed, I need to get back."

"Why so urgent?" he asked laughing.

"I… I can't explain. I just do." She sat with her eyes closed. "Wake up… come on… wake up." Then she felt the usual pull of waking up.

"Wait you can't leave yet…" Pan said annoyed.

"Sorry Peter." And she woke up. Her father was standing over her. "I missed lunch… didn't I?"

"Yes. I came in to check on you. And I found my little princess curled up asleep. " his lip twitched into a smile, she knew that is all she would get today.

"Papa... can I ask you something?" she said getting up and walking with him.

"Of course."

"Can you rewrite or even combine curses?" she asked.

"Why do you want to know that? None offense to you, but that is very grown up stuff Princess." He said, looking a little shocked.

"I was just curious. I mean, using the same curses over and over again… it wouldn't work."

"You're right. It is possible to change curses, but the price get steeper and the magic gets darker, harder to set." He said.

"Can you write a curse, that you can't cast yourself?"

"I don't see why one would do that." He said, still giving his daughter the strangest of looks.

"Well… one could manipulate the curse to their own specification. But one doesn't have to pay the price, so manipulate the curse and the world around you." Averianna shrugged.

"That would work, but it's never been done before. And like I told you, that is powerful, powerful magic." Her father said as they reached his tower, he opened the door and there was tea and little scones and finger foods.

"I know." Averianna said taking her seat, she knew then that she would have to do it. She was going to rewrite that curse, and have to mold someone to cast it for her.

"Any more magical questions? I have to say, I am a bit glad you have taken to actually studying the art instead of winging it on natural ability." Her father said.

"Whatever is wrong with winging it?" she asked playfully offended.

"You could get hurt, or worse, killed. So, anymore?"

"Yes." She said to him. "For revenge spells and curses, what kind of revenge is needed?"

"It depends what kind of revenge the magic needs from you." Her father said, pouring her tea.

"The magic needs?" she took a sip. "It sounds like you mean to tell me that magic is alive, somehow feeding."

"It is, in a way. It's connected to why there is always price. There is a fuel, and there is something to be let go, to start it over. Like a fire. It needs both kindling and breath." He explained her. "The kindling is the price, something that is burned and never to be the same, a sacrifice as it were. But emotions, like revenge or grief that is the breath."

"Like hope and belief..." Avery spoke.

"Well, that is fairy magic. But, yes… essentially. Say, a man stole a hog, the hog farmer may want to curse that man and his future generations. But something like one missing hog from a hog farmer, there won't be enough breath to do something like that, the price would be too steep, especially over one pig. Maybe turning the thief into a pig, or even a truth curse so he could never steal again… that is small enough, it could be done. Is this all making sense little love?" he asked her.

"Yes I think so. Say the price for a larger curse would be to lose a child, his name son, no man would trade a namesake for a pig… so it had to be balanced." Averianna said.

"Exactly right. You are very intelligent." They finished their lunch, and whilst her father's back was turned, Averianna swiped a blank curse scroll from his bundles. As she turned to leave she asked her father one last question.

"Have you ever written a curse before? From scratch?"

"Yes, small ones. Good thing about them, the curse will reject a written price, until it is big enough." He chuckled.

"I assume you'll be up here tonight?" she said.

"Yes."

"I bid you goodnight then father." She smiled, as she walked down the stairs, looking at the scroll in her hand. Soon, there will be no more birthdays with father grieved, they will have Bae. She spend the rest of the day and night scouring the books in her library. Looking at different curses, and ingredients and their potential properties. She isolated the transporting ingredient in the false ruler curse. When she multiplied that the price needed to grow, bread and butterfly wings mixed with dragon stone and some blood from makers isolated the casting, her pricked her finger and dropped on the parchment, she was okay with being under a curse for a while, then she found what would still give her control when she found someone to cast it, mermaid's tear. That will be difficult but she was willing to find it. The price was next. The parchment rejected everything. From blood to first born child to all children… no it needed to be darker. It needed to be a price that had to come with the amount of vengeance this would take. The sun was rising, and reluctantly Averianna shut her eyes. She awoke in Neverland, Peter was still unhappy about her running away.

"You're back."

"Yes…" she said quietly,

"You seem tired,"

"I am.. I can just feel the magic just draining out of me." She said truthfully.

"What is doing that?" he asked sweetly, Pan put an arm around her and she leaned into him.

"I decided to take on actual magic training. My father said 'winging it' was too dangerous. I may not always be able to protect myself."

"Ahh.. yes, because the world is cruel, and wicked. You know.. I could protect you. You could stay here." He said to her.

"Actually." Averianna sighed. "I think this is my last night in Neverland."

"What?" Peter shot up. "Why?"

"I am dealing in powerful stuff… I need to grow up sometime."

"No you don't. " he said forcefully.

"Peter… I'm sorry, you are the truest and loyal friend I have ever had, and I love you. But sometimes, you need to give things up. Even if it's the things that you love most. I won't be back to Neverland Peter, I have to grow up." Then Averianna gasped in realization.

"Averianna?"

"What you love most… I'm sorry, but goodbye Peter." And she woke up with a gasp. "The heart of the thing you love most." She rushed to scribble it down on the parchment, and the paper accepted the ink. The price was high enough, she left the rest blank, only time would tell when it was finished, and as the day dawned, the real work began. First to find ingredients, then twist fate, finish the curse, then find someone with nothing left in their heart but vengeance.

* * *

**To those who have watched the mid season... tf right?! Ahh... so excited to write the chapter. But yes..**

**That is how the curse started... and when Avery decided to grow up and leave Neverland. **

**Sometimes Avery is/was too smart for her own good.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello readers! Sadly Santa didn't not bring me to rights to OUAT for Christmas. So I still own nothing.**

**Long chapter for you guys... enjoys!**

* * *

"You know, you frighten the living day lights out of your father when you do that."

"Yes well, sometimes my father still thinks I am a little girl." She laughed.

"From what I can tell from your father, you will always be a little girl to him." Avery threw her head back laughing, he walked up, leaning on the railing she was standing on. "You up there, well, my brother used to do that when we would fly." Hook smiled sadly.

"Well, I have done many things in my very long life, and this is by far the coolest thing I have ever done. So you and your brother used to do this?"

"Aye, many a times. With a Pegasus sails. We would go, sailors in the King's fleet, anywhere we would need to." Hook said sadly.

"What happened to him?" Avery saying, stepping down to sit on the railing.

"We got orders one day, to go looking for a special plant. He told us, well my brother, that it was a plant that can heel all wound and sickness. A miracle for both the kingdom and the military. My Brother, being the man he was, did the right thing, and followed orders without question. He had faith in his king, and his new cause, we got there, to the island and we were greeted by a boy. The only inhabitant of the island. We asked him to help us find this miracle plant, and he laughed, saying it was no healing herb, it was poison."

"The king had you looking for dreamshade." Avery put it together,

"Yes, a weapon. Poison, is not good form and I told my brother I believed the boy, but my brother believed his king still. So when we found the plant, I was still against it. My brother made his point by taking the thorns and slicing it across his palm. He was dying and that spring water saved his life until we left Neverland. Then he collapsed dead, right in front of me. He died in my arms."

"And he left the world with a lovely phrase of wisdom." Avery said knowingly.

"Yes… sounds like you know the feeling?" Hook asked.

"Queen Eva, Snow's mother." Avery smiled just thinking about her friend.

"She must have meant a lot to you."

"She was my best friend, like a sister." She breathed a chuckle. "The best part, she was never afraid of my father. She saw right through him. Right before she died she told both Snow and I not to cry, there comes a time where we aren't meant to get better."

"Yes, sounds about true." Hook chuckled. " Those goody good types."

"Like your new pal Prince over there?" Avery laughed.

"I knew he'd warm up to me." Hook smiled charmingly, Avery rolled her eyes. There was now sun on the ship, and Charming called.

"We're home!"

"Thank god, I missed electricity." Avery laughed, Hook went to the helm and guided them down to the dock where a hero's welcome was waiting for them. The town's people were waiting for them, and as they all climbed down the ramp, the applause grew louder. The moment Avery stepped off the planked ramp, Archie grabbed her and spun her on the tightest hug ever. She responded by looping her arms around his neck and kissing him, open mouthed and unashamed. She heard Leroy wolf whistle and Avery waved her hand, causing him to trip on nothing.

"Averianna." Came Belle's warming voice.

"Hi Mom." Avery said, breaking away from Archie and hugging her. To her surprise Neal also accepted a hug from Belle as well. Someone said something about a dinner at Granny's. It got drowned out by her father saying,

"Remind me to always listen to your mom." He chuckled.

"I shouldn't have to tell you, you should just know by now." Avery laughed. She hugged and kissed both her parents, waved to her brother, and turned to Archie. "Before that party, I think I need a shower…" she gripped his tie, "And so do you." A blush rose in his cheeks. She magicked them home.

A few hours later, both Archie and Avery walked into the diner in very high spirits. Avery was wearing the red dress with black lace back Archie loved. And his arm was around her. Avery was just happy for food she didn't have to kill, and to sleep tonight without the endless crying of children. People were celebrating and even accepting Regina. Archie and Avery were by the dwarves and Charming when Leroy said,

"I wonder where Belle is."

"Probably with my dad, I know they missed each other." Avery shrugged.

"Well we would have accepted him." Leroy said,

"They are probably in…" Archie started but Avery covered his mouth.

"Don't scar me with that image." Avery said,

"Ugh." Leroy shuttered, Charming thought it was funny. Then Avery felt a tap on her shoulder, it was Regina who pointed that Blue was at the party. Avery gave Archie's hand a squeeze and went with the queen to get the used to be fairy.

"Tink look, there is Blue." Avery said,

"Come on, let's go get your wings back." Regina said, Tink smiled and followed the two women.

"Blue." Avery said getting the attention.

"Avery… and Green." Blue said a little shocked,

"Her name is Tinkerbelle." Both Avery and Regina said defensively.

"She helped us in Neverland, she saved our lives…" Avery started.  
"And she got the pixie dust to work." Regina added. "So gave her back her wings."

"You got the Pixie dust to work?" Blue asked Tink.

"Well it kind of glowed for a moment." Tink mumbled.

"Let's see…" Blue said.

"Well I can't exactly do it on command." Tink said,

"Who cares, she still got it to work, and did more than enough good to earn her wings back." Regina said.

"But how can I believe in you, when you don't even believe in yourself?" Blue said and began to walk away.

"Wait a minute, the only reason she stopped believing is because of what _you _put her through. And her 'crime' was fighting and doing everything to express what you say you stand for, helping people."

"She stole pixie dust…"

"To help a sad, lonely woman. To find her true love and happiness. Isn't that what fairies are supposed to do? She only had to steal it because you told her no. Because she believed everyone deserves happiness and love." Avery had to control her voice, so she wouldn't be yelling. "As far as I am concern, she's a much better fairy than you ever were. She wanted to bring people together. All you've ever done was tear people apart."

"I can't help her." Blue said firmly.

"No you won't help her, but then again, you've never helped anyone. Hell my father has brought together more true love than I can remember you ever doing." Avery challenged the fairy.

"Your father only does what's in his best interest."

"So do you." Avery quickly retorted.

"How dare…" Avery cut her off.

"You destroyed Grumpy, and Nova… the godmother for Ella wouldn't have done anything for her. And most distressing, you took the love of my life away from me."

"You met Eva didn't you?" Blue justified.

"Don't be piously proud." Avery glared, as Blue walked away Avery said after her, "Tink doesn't even have her wings and she is twice the fairy you are." She turned back to Regina and Tink who were both smiling, Avery let out a deep breath. "Regina, you go spend time with your son. Tink, let's go get a drink. Screw that hypocritical little glittering gnat."

"I'm trying to become one of those gnats." Tink said.

"Yeah, but I don't want to spray you with pesticide." Avery muttered. Regina laughed. "I'll get your wings back, believe me. I always get what I want." She linked her arm with the fairy's and went back to her fiancée who was still at the bar. "Ruby, can you get Tink and I a glass of red please? Maybe a nice Cab?"

"Sure thing Avery." Ruby smiled, Avery strained a smile.

"Still not getting along with Blue?" Archie asked. Avery gave him a face and he chuckled. "I saw."

"Tink this is James, well he's Archie in this world. Sweetheart, this is Tinkerbelle." Avery said, they shook hands.

"Pleasure." He turned to Avery as she handed Tink her glass, "May I ask what that was all about? I have to hand it to you, it takes a special talent to piss off a fairy." He chuckled.

"The hypocrite won't give Tink back her wings." Avery crossed her arms. "But I believe in you Tink."

"Thank you Avery. Remind me to never make you angry." The fairy chuckled.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you get your wings taken away?" Archie asked.

"Well…" Tink was hesitant.

"He's a therapist… this world's version of a conscious." Avery waved her forward.

"I stole pixie dust to help someone Blue refused to help. But I believed in that person, so much that I did what I thought was right."

"Well… to me I think you did the right thing." Archie smiled.

"Thanks…" Tink said. "I strangely feel better."

"That is quite literally his job." Avery said downing her glass.

"So Avery… what's pesticide?" Tink asked,

"You did not threaten Blue with Pesticide?" Archie groaned.

"Maybe…" Avery said.

"She gets that from Dad. Yes she did" Neal said.

"Tattle tale." Avery whispered, Neal laughed and Regina came up to them.

"Hey, Henry is heading to bed." Regina smiled.

"Oh… okay." Neal said. "Well hug buddy." They hugged and then Henry came to hug Avery, but completely blew off Archie.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Avery said, nodding her head to Archie.

"Its fine, he's tired." Archie smiled. "Goodnight Henry."

"Goodnight Archie." Henry said and he left.

"I think I am heading to bed too. Night Tink," Avery tossed a fake glare at Neal. "_Brother._"

"Goodnight." Tink chuckled.

"Night sister." Neal ran his knuckles through her hair. Avery flicked his with magic, causing a slight spark. She laughed as she walked to Snow and Emma. "Hey, James and I are heading out."

"Oh. Okay. Bye." Emma said, she was obviously upset.

"What's up? Did Regina do something?" Avery asked.

"No.. Henry asked to stay with her. He probably just wants to sleep in his own room." Snow assured her.

"It's not that. It's just he barely recognized his book." Emma said.

"He's probably exhausted Emma" Snow said.

"Emma, he'll be fine. Between my magic, Dad's magic, and Regina's magic, I don't think anything will be getting to him." Avery smiled. She hugged Snow then forced Emma into a hug, Archie hugged the women, and they left.

Once Archie and Avery were snuggled in bed she said, "I invited Hook to our wedding."

"Good. It's good to see you learning to forgive and try to be cordial." He said into her neck. She smiled and was almost asleep when she felt someone calling her, it was Henry. She immediately shot out of bed.

"What is it?" Archie asked.

"Henry is calling me." She magicked herself to Regina's house and rang the doorbell.

"Avery… is everything okay?"

"Sorry Regina. I just wanted to let you know Henry sent the call for me…"

"Why would he call you? You don't think I can do this…" Regina got instantly defensive.

"Snow used to do it in her sleep after her mother died. I wanted to let you know, Henry maybe having a nightmare about Neverland." Avery said. "Get a grip Regina. If I didn't trust you, you wouldn't have him. Like I said, Snow used to do it. Henry has been through a lot, and he is probably wanting you to, it's just not as magical as what I gave him. The only reason. I am here is because I can't sleep with the magic pulling me." She resting a hand on the former mayor's shoulder.

"Oh…. Thanks Avery."

"Goodnight Regina." Avery went home and attempted to sleep. It was impossible, she still felt Henry. She gave up when she felt Archie stirring next to her.

"Good morning." He said,

"Morning honey." She said getting up.

"You didn't sleep, did you?"

"I couldn't." all of a sudden, arms pulled her back into bed.

"Sleep then."

"James…" he cut her off by nuzzling her neck.

"Sleep." He murmured. She laid there for few minutes fighting it, and eventually gave in. Her rest was fitful and rejuvenating at the same time. She woke up to Charming and Snow at her house.

"What's wrong?" Avery said when she saw their faces.

"We need your help, Blue is dead." Charming said, Archie actually looked hurt.

"I didn't do it." Avery yawned.

"It was Pan's shadow…"

"What?"

"He's somehow controlling it from the box. He needs to be…" Avery cut Charming off.

"Killed… it will be my pleasure." Avery said, she was so dome with her Grandfather, then looked at Archie, she knew he hated her evil side. "Umm…" he held a hand to stop her.

"You're going shopping, and you'll be back for dinner." He smiled, Avery kissed him and she left. As she walked Emma nudged her.

"Is it sad that what just happened was kind of entertaining?" she said.

"James has accepted the Gold Family motto… 'asks me no questions, I'll tell you no lies'." Avery shrugged, they arrived at her father's shop.

"What can I do for you?" Her father said.

"We need the box." Emma said.

"And why the hell would I do that? He is safely enclosed, and he will never get out."

"Because he is still controlling his shadow…" Charming said.

"It killed Blue, so I we are going to release him over the town line and end him before he can get to Henry."

"Regina is taking him somewhere to be safe." Snow said.

"The Blue fairy is dead." Belle said aghast.

"Yes mom, and mow we're going to end him. And lance we do, today will probably be a good day." Avery shrugged. Her father grabbed the box from the secret hiding place. They all went for the town line. Emma, Avery and her father were all having a mini argument on who was going to kill Pan.

"He took my son."

"He's my father."

"You guys wouldn't let me kill Regina or Hook or King George, and I missed out on Cora. I am earned on… and I am just itching to do it." Avery said, Emma stared at her.

"I never noticed your bloodlust before." Emma said.

"Family trait." Avery shrugged.

"How about the world beyond that line is my world, so I am going to do it." Emma said finally.

"Fine." Her father relented,

"Damn… well of the family chooses to kill anyone else, on call dibs." Avery said. She placed the box at the line and waved her hand, the red smoke bellowed aroused into the real world, and Emma had her gun waiting. Pan appeared at the other side of it. Emma held her gun up waiting to fire. Pan spoke,

"Wait… mom don't! It's me… it's Henry, Pan switched our bodies." And Emma wavered.

"What are you waiting for? Do it." Her father said.

"What?" Emma looked at Pan.

"He's trying to deceive you." Gold said a little more forcefully.

"Wait… no. No. A-Avery. You snuck me out of Storybrooke before you left. I was 9 turning 10. You took me to Boston, and we saw Les Mis. It's how I knew how to use the bus system when I got there to find Emma… you convinced Archie to cover for you." Avery stood shocked, then something compelled her to step over the line and between the gun and Pan.

"Henry?"

"I've been calling you ever since we got back…" Pan said weakly.

"Averianna…. You can't fall for this." Her father warned her, but Avery knew.

"Tell me something, something only Henry would know. Not facts, but feelings." Emma started, gun still slightly raised, "When did we connect? Not when we met, but when we really connected."

"At the castle, after you first decided to stay in Storybrooke. I told you I understood why you had to give me up. To…" Emma finished his sentence.

"Give you your best chance." The blonde lowered her gun and stepped and hugged the boy, "Henry."

"Henry. I'm so sorry, you've been calling for me to help you, and I ignored you." Avery joined in, wrapping her arms tightly around the boy, who was in a teen's body and just shy of breaking even height wise. Avery was even in heels. "By the way, tins tall thing is never allowed to happen again." They all stepped back over the line and Snow and Charming hugged him. To her shock, her father clasped him on the shoulder.

"Sorry for locking you on the box."

"It's okay, you're just trying to protect… well me. But hey, remember pan is still in my body, so if you have to throw a fire ball or something, just try to avoid the face." Both he and Gold laughed.

"Trust me Henry, your body will be fine… Pan, however, will not be okay." Avery growled, she knew she sounded like her father, and she didn't care.

"What do you mean Avery?"

"I called dibs." Avery chuckled darkly. They headed off to find Regina.

* * *

**Soooo... this chapter was long and well kinda everywhere Avery is getting sick of Pan's crap! Archie was so cute hahaha **

**Also a little love in the beginning for everyone... and a little catfight with Blue (good). She missed electricity hahahaha **

**Just an FYI I will have one present day chapter and maybe a flashback chapter beyond my take of the midseason finale! **

**Happy day after Christmas everyone. And I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Happy new year! I still own nothing.**

**Woo flashback chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Averianna was reading while walking down the staircase, when she collided with a body. "James… I'm so sorry." She giggled and blushed, "Wait, what are you doing here? My Papa will see you."

"I'm actually here on business for him." James said, looking down slightly.

"Oh…I should let you get to it then." She smiled stepping aside.

"Right… I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled, and Averianna couldn't help but smile back, thinking of the oasis from life that was all their own. But something was different with James, he looked troubled.

"James? Are you alright? You looked troubled?"

"Yes… I just… seeing your father." He smiled weakly.

"That make sense." She giggled and he left. Averianna settled herself in front of the hearth in the sitting room, waiting for James to pass by again. Not long passed when a very excited James passed by her, and pull her up by the hand and twirled her. "James, what has gotten into you?"

"Do you really think I am different than my parents?" he said.

"Of course, no matter how good at it you are, you aren't meant for it. You have a good heart. I see it." She smiled, cradling his cheek in her hand.

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow. I promise." He kissed her and her head spun. "Things will be different." He said, practically running excitedly out of the castle. Averianna was a loss for words, she stood there blushing and touching her lips.

"Okay… bye." She said awkwardly, sighing happily.

Later that evening, Averianna was enjoying tea and desert where James had kissed her, when her father came on, carrying objects by strings. "Do I want to know what you have there?" her father giggled.

"They're puppets." He smiled, Averianna shook off her better judgment and leaned forward to get a better look. She gasped when she saw two ghastly carvings, they looked disgusting and like they were screaming.

"What the blasted hell? Puppets? More like demons." Averianna almost shrieked.

"They're naught but wee dolls my beautiful love." He smiled.

"That is complete troll shit, and you know it." She said. "I live, breath and was raised with more little children's nightmare, and these still give me pause for thought." She looked at the closer a d shuttered, "Where did you get these?"

"What kind of question is that love, are you ill?" he felt her head. She shook him off as her father goggled.

"Understood, stupid question. So I am off to bed and you are going to put those high in your tower, were I'll never see them again." She kissed his cheek. "Goodnight Papa, I am off for a ride on the morning. I miss the sunshine."

"Goodnight Princess." He returned with a kiss on her temple. Averianna went up to her tower, but she couldn't sleep. James seemed so set on change, and she was anxious to see what it would bring. The sun couldn't raise in the sky fast enough. But it finally did, and Averianna was beyond ready.

She rode hard and fast, dressed wonderfully and a basket full of treats and freshly baked bread. She came to the waterfall that was theirs, and was alone. That didn't shock her, she had ridden early, and that James had to escape his life as well. She was alright waiting for him, the sky was still in hues of lighter pink and orange. Averianna knew well, and brought a book, just in case. She sat near the water, relaxing and reading. Hours went by, the sun went higher and then went lower. Still no James. It got darker and darker, and the only thing keeping her company was the sound of crickets. She rode back to the castle, a little disheartened. It was well passed dark, and as she entered the castle, her father was in the hall.

"My dear. In was beginning to worry." He said to her.

"I'm quite alright father." She said, trying to hid ether sadness, she walked to her tower, knowing she should rest, she was going to ride tomorrow.

She did, that morning she set off, waiting, and he never came. She rode the next day, and the next, and the next, remaining there alone until the sky was full of stars. The shower filled spring slipped into the warm nights of summer. Still, every day, Averianna left her home, waiting for the man she loved. As summer chilled to autumn, and still she came, and still she was met with loneliness. There came the point where she no longer went to the place in hopes of seeing James, she came with the holes of someone, anyone, simply finding her. She stopped riding her horse and walked to the spot, and sat, knees to chest, simply alone.

Spring came again, and it was a storming day when Averianna gave up. She walked home, not using any magic. She grew soaked and had no care. Averianna finally made it back to the Dark Castle, she was soaked to the bone, her hair in heavy rings, her dress even heavier, dragging on the floor as it had been dragged through the wet earth. She dragged her feet, her heels making a scuffing, heavy clicking sound.

"I was wondering when you would get home, it is rather nasty out there." Her father said, he was sitting and spinning, his back was to her. Something, she didn't know what, broke in her. She sniffed and let out a small sob. Her father instantly turned around and took a look at her, and his eyes instantly softened. He got up from his stool and walked towards his girl, using magic to conjure up a warm cloak for her. "Princess… what happened?" he stepped to her and wrapped both the cloak and his arms around her. Averianna broke down completely, sobbing into her father's arms as he led her over to seat. She knew he must be looking at her like she was crazy, him not knowing about her and his thief, but she hurt too bad to care. She just wanted her daddy, and thankfully, he asked no more questions. He just held her and shushed her. As he ran his hand over her hair, she felt it dry.

"Daddy…" she choked out.

"Yes my love."

"Say something… anything." She begged him silently, she wanted to forget. "Tell a tale sing to me of the end of the world, something."

"I have had many a foresight about this new world we will be going to." He said.

"Tell me about it." She nestled into it.

"This world will both test, and change us. During the curse, I will be an ordinary man again."

"How will you…"

"Worry naught my love. There is no magic there, I will be fine though." He continued to stroke her hair. "You will be happy… I've seen it. And we will find your brother. And you two will be reunited. Never split again." He said, Averianna smiled. "And you my perfect girl will stand strongly, basking in a light of which I will never know. You will make me prouder than I ever could imagine. More than you do know. You will stand in the face of both danger and grief, and do the right thing, and it won't be the easiest."

"And what of you Papa?" she sniffled, looking up at him, be caught her eye, with his loving, yet soul burning gaze he spoke swiftly and wisely,

"I will be the man both you and your brother always wanted me to be." She smiled. "And then, I will sing to you of the end of the world." He brought her to his chest. She curled into his warmth. He sighed, hugging her back. "I love you."

* * *

**firstly, this isn't an Archie/Jiminy bash chapter, he tells his side in, I think, the first APG installment. :D**

**Secondly, Poor daddy Rumple.**

**Also I want to apologize for my lack of updating. I hurt my wrist, my left one and I am left handed, and typing with a wrapped and/or braced wrist is sucky and typing with one hand is slow work hahaha. Hope you all enjoyed it.**


End file.
